Strength to Fight
by JRPursuit34
Summary: Harry Potter has a secret, he's part of a notorious gang in England has been since he was nine. But, ever since Ginny died at the end of his second year, Voldemort coming back to power, Harry has been determined to take revenge on her soul. Train to kill, he prepares himself, hunting down the most powerful Dark Lord to exist, although everything changes from him.
1. Chapter 1

None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series. Please enjoy.

"_You're a coward" said Harry, who was on the floor breathing heavily as the basilisk's poison slowly spread into his bloodstream. "Dumbledore is a better wizard you will ever be. I'll kill you before you take Ginny's life."_

_Tom only smirked at the mere comment. "You silly child, you're quite wrong. If Dumbledore was the greatest wizard, then why did you have to come down and try to stop Lord Voldemort from returning, murdering again? Don't you see, you're being manipulated by him to make you think you're some kind of hero, and you're not. Just mere child who has less experience with magic the Dark Lord himself."_

_Tom M. Riddle walked over to pick up his diary. "Well, we don't want you to try to do anything while my spell is almost completed, hmm? Well, don't worry Harry, her time is coming close, once this is done I'll let you go… for now."_

"_What do you mean?" Harry asked gasping for breath. "For now? I'm bloody dying from the poison."_

"_Not for long," Tom stated. "That bird's," Tom pointed a Fawkes, "tears will save you of course. He's a phoenix, am I correct? Those tears will save you but, for now I enjoy you suffering while Ginny is dying. If you were moving, you would only be getting in the way."_

"_Tom… please take me…" Harry began to cough up blood. "Take my life instead, let Ginny live…."_

_Tom tsked at Harry. "Now, now Harry. What are you good for if I were to take you instead? I need you alive for many purposes that you will soon discover in good time. Playing the Gryffindor hero won't get you anywhere, if it has done so before, it won't do it now."_

_Tom walked to Ginny whose breathing became lighter by the seconds, this brought tears into Harry's eyes as the world was slowly fading from his view. He tried to crawl, getting a moan of pain passing his lips, which made Tom turn his head, smiling. "Still trying to play the hero, Harry? I thought I made it clear, there is nothing you, a mere child, can do to save your little friend? The spell is very close to completing."_

_Then the air began to change, dark magic began to swarm around Ginny as her soul began to scream. "Harry! Harry, please help me!" Which only made Tom laugh maniacally as Harry tried to reach out to grab Ginny's soul. But, he was too exhausted and collapsed on top of Ginny's body, eye fluttering up and down, trying to stay awake. Then he heard Ginny's final pleads as it was cut off, sealed into the diary. _

_Tom's body began to become solid. "Finally! I've had return thanks to that stupid little girl!" He picked Harry up bridal style as he laid him down on the cold chamber floors. "Now, Harry, I don't need you dead now. Fawkes! Come here and heal the boy like Dumbledore would of wanted his pet to do! Oh! And Harry, here's your wand… mine is waiting for me at Godric's Hollow. We will meet again soon, my dear friend."_

_And just too dramatis Harry even more, he flicked his wand to the diary that sealed Ginny's soul and watched it catch on fire. "NOOOOO!" Harry screamed as he watch the diary burned to dust as heard Ginny's wailed cry as she was lost in her painful death. Tom the left the chambers as Fawkes began to heal him but, Harry couldn't take the emotions he was feeling and the poison that was spreading through his body, and passed out as Lord Voldemort made his escape to return to the Wizard World._

Harry couldn't forget that moment, not even in his sleep while staying with his Aunt and Uncle for the summer. After his second year end, and lost of Ginny hit him, he didn't dare try to contact Weasley family, blaming himself for her death. The next day after the end of term feast, Harry sought out solitude on the train, not wishing to bump into anyone that would probably question or mock him.

Harry should've known better than thinking his life would be so better with a fresh start of a whole new chapter. It happened to get worse and worse by the minute. Bad enough his life back at Little Whining wasn't great either. Other than dealing with his family, he's also part of a notorious gang. He was a secret assassin named Raven Shadow because he was quick and had good aim like a raven hunting his meals, and he always hid in the shadows of his killing. Not everyone knew he was part of a gang other than his group. Even they didn't know his real name, he gave himself the notorious name Raven Shadow to hide his actual name just in case he ever ran into police or trouble in general.

He never told anyone, not even Headmaster Dumbledore himself. What would the Headmaster say if he ever found out that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was part of a violent gang, who was a mass murderer himself? So he kept his dark side a secret, until before the beginning of his second year term did Uncle Vernon found out who he was. Why? Because Harry was told to assassinate him as a mission. Harry then told his boss that was his uncle and he could kill him, instead used Uncle Vernon more as an assistant.

He confronted Uncle Vernon and told him about his mission and why he decided not to kill him, and it was the only way Uncle Vernon could live. Uncle Vernon accepted his faith to assist Harry in anyway as he could. So when Dobby came in to view it was the perfect starting plan that it was actually going to work. Uncle Vernon went along and Harry told him to bar his window up and put multiple locks and dog door on his bedroom door. So he could manipulate his friends from thinking anything was pleasant about the Dursley's so Mrs. Figg could report to Dumbledore say he was locked up for the summer, sneaking out only to assassinate his victims in London day or night time.

He was now sitting on top of a building waiting for his target to arrive. A target that he assign himself to. Ever since he's returned to the Muggle World, he was determine to hunt down Voldemort to eliminate him, to make sure he died the unmagical way, to dishonored him. Although he only meet Ginny for one year, he wanted to get revenge for Ron and his family so they could rest peacefully knowing Ginny was avenged. So he's been going into Knockturn Alley to find where Voldemort has gone to, questioning the shopkeepers and shoppers there about him. When he finally found one of his followers, thanks to his secret research in the Ministry of Magic, he was able to get answers, following with him killing him. The Death Eater was named Macnair, and he wanted Voldemort to be aware that he was out for him, that Raven Shadow was coming and waiting for him.

He also has been told, by the dead Death Eater, that Voldemort found his bodiless form, consuming him into his body, gaining power and his memory, keeping his youthful form. This was great news, so he was aware to search for the teenage Voldemort that he meet in the Chamber of Secrets, which made the hunt somewhat easier. But, after killing Macnair, the Ministry had gotten themselves involved and wanted to search for the murderer. Since all they have was a clean, no DNA, bullet in the Death Eaters head, and only Raven Shadow written in the Death Eaters blood. Harry was very good at his special job.

This also caused a lot of commotion within Voldemort's range, he has followed some of his Death Eaters, talking about the assassination of the their fellow Death Eater, and that Voldemort was going to hunt this Muggleborn (although they said Mudblood). They only assume he was a Muggleborn because he used a Muggle Weapon and that makes Muggleborns suspects. They also assume this person was a child but, Harry was after all only a boy.

Harry smiled as he sat at the top of the building, laughing in his mind about the fact that Voldemort was still incapable of doing things such as killing. Because he was only a mere child.

Then Harry saw a mysterious man moving in the shadow, he could see his face, handsome smooth pale cream skin, dark brown hair neatly in place, eyes a hellish red. He found his target and began to follow him above the roofs of the building. Harry jumped and climbing carrying all of his weapons and ammo that he had on him, following carefully in the shadows after Voldemort.

Soon the man turned into the alleyway that Harry was above, he dropped down quietly and hid behind a dumpster, taking his pistol out quietly. Voldemort turned around looking, what seemed like straight at him, towards the dumpsters. His eyes flashed with amusement and a playful smile displayed on his face. "I know you are there. I assume you're this Raven Shadow person, correct?"

Harry came out of the shadow, although his face was covered by a white metal mask, his hair covered by his hoodie, he was smiling devilishly. "So, you knew you were being follow? I thought you would be as bad as your stupid Death Eaters but, I was wrong, huh?"

Voldemort snorted. "You're no better, thinking that you master the darkness but, I've been the Master of Darkness longer you could. Trying to sneak around the Dark Lord is going to get you killed. Although, you are already on my death list."

"You've been on my shit list since the day I've known about you," Harry retorted. "What's new? And why are you looking at me in such away?"

Voldemort almost hesitated. "You're not… what I expected. I was imagining you taller, probably older but, obviously I was wrong. You're quite young, probably still in Hogwarts."

"Yes," Harry answered, truthfully. "I'm still a Hogwarts student."

"A Gryffindor?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "But, I'm not trying to kill you because I believe in all that fame bull crap. I want you dead because I hate you for bringing life as a living hell. Also, I want to take place of my shadows in peace. You sending your Death Eaters around, killing my targets, aren't exactly helping my job. My boss, is getting upset. He thinks he's losing his turf but, of course I knew better. So, here I am, attempt murder you in cold blood."

"Well, aren't you the brave kitty," Voldemort replied mockingly. "But, you're very stupid thinking that a mere Muggle weapon could kill me. You might want to do more research on me to figure out that I'm impossible to kill. After all, my soul continued to live, and will do so again if it comes down to that."

"Really?" Harry said, interested. "We'll just have to see about that, Voldemort." Harry took out his twin pistols and began shooting at Voldemort, who put up a shielding charm. The then took out his pocket knife and ran towards him, trying to stab him. But, Voldemort was very quick and began to dodge him, as if he knew his every move. People's voices could be heard screaming and running to their homes to take cover, as if they were the ones being attacked. And Harry and Voldemort continued to attack, when Voldemort was about to disappear, Harry grabbed the robe and transported with him. They both landed roughly on the dewy grass, Harry reacted first and jumped onto Voldemort. Beginning to punch him, except Voldemort's head continued to dodge his fist.

Harry was getting frustrated, soon took his pistol out pointing it directly at Voldemort's forehead, who stopped moving. "I had enough of your game, Voldemort! This ends now!"

"Expelliarmus!" yelled an anonymous voice, Harry's pistol was then out of his hands on the other side of the yard. Harry was then pushed off by Voldemort then made Harry's front side face the grass, with his one arm against his back. Then a bunch of hands began searching through his body, removing all of his weapons putting them in a small velvet bag. He squirmed to get out grasp way but, Voldemort's iron grip kept him firmly into the ground as hands continued searching for all of his weapons,

"Are all of the weapons out of his reach?" Voldemort asked. When several people responded yes, he picked Harry up and dragged him, with his one arm behind his back towards a house on top of a hill. Harry continued to to fight out of his grip, he wanted to abort his own mission, he failed to completely kill his target and needed to retreat. Voldemort seemed irritated, pushing Harry to the ground, "Incarcerous." Harry was then tied up in ropes from his elbow to his knee, He squirmed like a worm using his chin to scoot away until a pair of hands grabbed him into the air. "Where do you think you're going?"

Voldemort then slung him over his shoulder walking to the house, Harry tried everything; kicking, squirming, and attempt to bite him. But nothing has worked at he yelled in anger, ferociously squirming a swearing to the Dark Lord. "Let me go you bloody bastard! If I fucking live, I swear I'll kill you for this!"

"Now, now," tsked Voldemort. "What language you show to the person who is about to kill you, very soon? You're such a tot, crying to get away, like a little kitty cat trying to escape it's prison, which will never happen."

Once in the house, he was the dropped in a room that seemed to be a huge gathering meeting table. He was then tied upside down from the chandelier, as this was happening, Death Eaters began to arrive taking their places at the table, Voldemort at the end where the fire was roaring behind him. When all of the seats were taking Voldemort then began.

"Now as all of you have heard," Voldemort stated calmly. "That I was being targeted by a mysterious person known as Raven Shadow. The man who has recently killed one of you Death Eaters, Macnair. A very sad a troubling moment of time, and I had sworn to you we will have our revenge once he was caught."

The Death Eaters began to nod in response, some were sneering at Harry. "Well, today, life has so far helped achieved our goal, the person tied to the chandelier is our Raven Shadow." Everyone stared at Harry for a moment before turning their eyes back on Voldemort. "I know, he doesn't seem much but, he has been trained to kill. As far as I can collect, he's part of some notorious Muggle gang, who attends Hogwarts still in Gryffindor House." That's when everyone began gasping and chatting to each other. This seemed to irritate Voldemort, "Silence Death Eaters!" Which everyone happily obliged in fear, which Harry then only chuckled deeply.

"What's so funny?" a random Death Eater asked.

"What's so funny?" Harry repeated mockingly. "The fact that you all quiet in fear of Voldemort and the fact your so called 'Dark Lord' can't even withstand a bunch of people talking about me. What's the matter Tom, can't handle it?"

Everything was dead silent, some of the Death Eaters could be heard breathing heavily, staring at the Dark Lord, whose eyes were wide with shock. Voldemort then stood up on the table and walked towards the dangling Harry. Grabbing a chunk of his hair in a tight grip, giving him the pleasure to hear Harry hiss in pain. "How do you know my name?"

Harry looked at him. _Shit, I didn't mean to say his name, I'm totally fucked now_. But, Harry remained silent, giving the Dark Lord deadly glares behind his mask. This only aggravated the Dark Lord even more gripping Harry's hair tighter, receiving more noise of pain from Harry's lip. "Tell me how you gotten this information, or I'll make sure you will remember you're torture so well, that when you're dead you will always feel the torture that I have given you permanently!"

Harry only sneered. "Scared Tom?"

"Crucio!"

Harry began to scream in pain, his body felt like it was on fire and he was writhing within his ropes. His cries so painful that the Death Eaters began to squirm in their seats, watching him get tortured. But, soon Harry began to laugh hysterically under the pain, he was raised with pain, prepared for it all of his life, this was nothing new. "Is this all you got, Tom!?" Harry taunted. "I felt worse pain than this in my lifetime, and yet I'm not even close to your age! Come on, continue your pathetic torture!"

"Why you impudent brat!?" Voldemort spat out. "You dare mock me when you're life is on the line, when I, Lord Voldemort, is about to kill you!? CRUCIO!"

The pain became more intense and Harry then began to cry in pain but, still continued to laugh in his head, making the Dark Lord feel his energy that was mocking him. It was a few minutes before Voldemort released Harry from the torturing spell. Harry was gasping for breath, glaring daggers at the Dark Lord. "I have a better torturing method." The smile on Voldemort's face disturbed Harry deeply, who quietly gulped in fear. "How about that mask of yours, wouldn't taking it off even hurt your pride even a little?"

"You bastard," Harry mouthed him.

"And I know just the person to do it," Voldemort stated cruelly. "After all, he knows all of his students. Especially you idiotic Gryffindors." He turned to the right, gripping the Harry's hair tighter than before. "Severus! Come identify this child!"


	2. Chapter 2

None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series. Please enjoy.

Another tall figure, clad only in black robes, came to view, he was wearing a silver skull mask across his face, his hair looked greasy and the man's scent smelled familiar to Harry. That's when it hit him, the only person he knew that was a professor at Hogwarts who knew all of his students that had greasy hair like that and was also dark enough to join Voldemort was the Potion Master, Prof. Snape. Harry grinned his teeth and growled at the traitor before him, he knew Prof. Snape was a git but, never knew the man that Dumbledore trusted would ever be a Death Eater.

Prof. Snape only sneered at him, even though the man didn't know he was Harry, he still hated Gryffindors which made him the worse teacher for everyone besides the Slytherins. Harry began to struggle against his bonds but, remembered that Voldemort's grip was in his hair. he stared at those dark eyes that were his professor, making sure the man heard him growl as if he would attack if he touched him.

"Well, Severus," Voldemort stated. "Remove his mask and tell me who he is."

"Yes, my lord."

Prof. Snape then moved his hand on the back Harry's head, undoing the ties of the mask. Snape the blinded his eyes while gripping mask tightly, slowly, almost dramatically, removed his mask. His expression went from a sneer to a hilarious looking shocking face, discovering who it really was. Harry snarled at him.

"P-Potter!" Snape exclaimed in a choked voice. This gave Harry time to spit at Prof. Snape's face who then fell backwards off the table. Everyone began to stand up, shocking to find out it was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was the assassin. But not Voldemort, he was just surprised. He looked into Harry's emerald eyes, gripping his hair once more tightly as some of the Death Eaters were all chattering in utter confusion, some helping Snape off the ground, who was wiping Harry's spit off of his face.

"You fucking traitor!" Harry yelled towards Snape. "Dumbledore trusted you, you bloody fucking bastard! You piece of an excuse for a human being!"

"Well, aren't you a cranky kitty cat," Voldemort stated, as he was chuckling at the angry boy. "Sad that Prof. Snape can't help Dumbledore's pet, sad that the old man was just a fool?"

"I'm not a fucking cat, you fucking snake as bitch!"

Harry was then slapped hard across the face, everyone then became silent, only the smacking sound echoing the room. Everyone stared at Harry and Voldemort, more were shocked at Harry's comment and others flinched as the Dark Lord slapped Harry across the face. "Well, Potter, he was only an old fool after all," Snape commented with a sneer.

This made Harry growl with frustration, then he magically untied, to Voldemort's horror and jumped towards Snape. He grabbed Snape in a choke hold with one hand, pulling out the hidden knife from his sleeve at his neck. Snape was now scared but, retorted, "You wouldn't dare kill, not the Golden Boy."

This just made Harry laugh madly. "So, who do you think kill Macnair? I have killed many important and none important people, I won't hesitate. So, Prof. Snape, give me one excuse to let your pathetic soul live?"

"Because he belongs to me," Voldemort answered, Harry turning to look into the ruby eyes. "And the fact you're surrounded by Death Eaters that could flick your knife out of your hand, I wouldn't want a precious little cat get a scratch on him, huh?"

"I'm not a bloody cat!" Harry snarled out. "Because I'm from the house of lions; where courage and bravery lies, doesn't mean I'm some little cat! Mocking people will get you killed."

"And killing one person, while you're surrounded by multiple of people will either get you hurt or killed," Voldemort commented back. "After all, only little kittens make such a mistakes. Trying to be brave when reality, you're just a mere child." He crossed to Harry, who then gripped his wrist, squeezing his pressure point, which made the blade drop from Harry's grip. He was then pulled to the side, Harry struggled against Voldemort's light, but strong grip. But, for some reason he felt his energy being drain as he struggled, he started to scream and yank at the grip as he was dragged behind Voldemort. "Like I said, you're just a little kitten, untamed and young like a child. Struggling won't get you anywhere Mr. Potter, so you might as well stop now."

Something deep down told Harry to run, get out of there! He couldn't he was small and weak against a bunch of powerful wizards who could easily kill him. His heart began to race and he became desperate to escape making him struggle even more. Fear and panic, he had never felt this kind of fear since the Chamber of Secret incident, not since the lost of Ginny. But, Voldemort only chuckled at the struggling boy, pulling him onto his lap, who was trying to escape the his power, his strength.

"Now, little kitten," Voldemort stated, as calmly as he could sound. "I'm not going to hurt you. If you're quiet and hold still, allowing me to explain what's going to happen that is. Cooperation will keep you alive."

"Stop calling a fucking cat!"

This made Voldemort tsk in disapproval. "Such foul language for a mere child. You need to learn your lesson about foul language… allow me to demonstrate. Accio knife." The knife came into Voldemort's grasp, pulling on of Harry's sleeves, which showed cream colored skin, putting a knife at Harry's arm. "Four cuts for your language but, to add my own little medicine… to this punishment." Snape, whose face was covered a some blood stain pulled out a vial, pouring the horrible smell of whatever it was, onto the knife, spreading it across the blade. "Hold his shoulder for me, Severus, I want him to be still for this."

"Yes, my lord."

Severus was now behind Harry, hold him in place as Voldemort had one hand holding Harry's bare arm out and the other with the knife. "Now, every little critter needs to learn a lesson, such as a bad mouth." He began to cut Harry, who was whimpering and shaking as the knife went through his skin. As the potion and blade cut through, Harry cried out in pain. The potion, as what he could feel, was poisoning him in some way. The cut from the knife was very deep, which real hurt as Voldemort cut in slowly. "So, are you Raven Shadow, the one who killed Macnair?"

With no control of his mouth, Harry answered, "Yes."

As the knife began to make another cut, which he screamed and tried to pull away, unsuccessfully, Voldemort continue to question him. "If you're the notorious Raven Shadow, how long have you been assassinating people for?"

Harry tried to make himself not talk, he was struggling but, almost became successful until the knife pricked another clean skin, cutting slowly, which gave out another scream from him. "Answer the question, Harry, don't struggle when you won't win."

"I-I have been-been an assassin since I was nine years old!" Harry answered, trying to shut his mouth. "I have been trained to kill people who I'm assign to; the people I kill usually work for the Government in the Muggle World, or I kill those that are cruel people in general. I can assassinate anyone I see that displeases me or are people against us."

"Which why you went on the hunt for me?"

"Yes," Harry bit out.

"Why did you join this gang? Weren't you spoiled at home, like some prince?" Voldemort asked, as he continued to cut the final fourth cut, but slower than the first three cuts. Harry gulped down his scream, he wasn't going to give Voldemort the pleasure of him ranting on about his secret life as a gang member. He also didn't want to talk about his childhood life with the man who caused his childhood to be miserable. Why did he want to know was beyond Harry and he won't say a word any further. "Now, Harry, I have thing where people don't answer my questions thoroughly when I demand to know. If you don't answer me now, then worse things than death will come upon you right at this moment." Voldemort said into Harry's right ear.

Harry only laughed. "I guess you have to torture me further, because I'm not going to talk to about my childhood with the one who created my childhood. And secondly, if I told you because I didn't want to feel anymore pain, you're out of luck. What kind of an assassin would I be if I allow fear to make me speak the truth? I was trained to suffer and make sacrifices for me gang, even if it means I die here and now." Turned to face Voldemort face. "So, Tom bring me your worse." And spat at him.

This enraged the Dark Lord, he then took the knife and began slashing more scars on his arm, slow and painful. Harry began to scream in pain, tears streaking down as the pain became unbearable. "How dare you?" Voldemort sneered. "How dare you spit in my face and try to make me sound like I'm nothing compared to the real world?! I'm your worst nightmare, a living hell compare to the life you lived out there! I don't let people die until I feel like it's okay for them to die; because death is just another easy way of escaping and I won't let my toy escape! Now answer my questions or I'll force it out of your mind!"

Harry then laughed maniacally and cried all together; crying because of the pain and laughed because Voldemort doesn't know him and will never know. This anger Voldemort more, making sure every cut was deeper and more painful than the others before the new one. Everyone around the room began to back off a bit but, watched in awe as the Boy-Who-Lived continue to deny Voldemort answers. Snape on the other hand wanted this to stop, if the Dark Lord continued to go on a rampage like this, boy would surely die from blood lost, he needed to act now.

"My lord…"

Voldemort stopped and stared into the black eyes of Snape with his blood hellish red eyes, full rage and hate. "You dare stop me from my torturing!?"

"My lord! If you continue to torture him at this rate, you will only give him easy access to death! Like you said, 'Death is another easy way of escaping and I won't let my toy escape!'. The way you keep going, you're surely going to kill him!" Snape yelled, just to make sense into the Dark Lord. He might be afraid of him but, not to stop him from making stupid decisions such as the one he will do now if he doesn't stop.

Voldemort then looked at the boy on his lap, his arm stretched out, covered in blood and cuts. Harry's face was hidden in the shadows of his messy black hair, his breathing became shallow. You could hear small whimpers from the pain he was enduring from the deep wounded cut marks. Voldemort turned to Snape and said, "Yes… Thank you for stopping me. After all, as everyone knows, I don't tell lies, only the truth." He let the boy's arm drop and threw the knife across the table away from him and the boy, just incase Harry tried to reach for it. He stared at his followers and the his people in the inner circle, everyone standing straight, paled in fear about what they had witnessed. "I'm a powerful Dark Lord and will be respected as such. This boy will learn in good time. For now, he has face his punishment and that is that. You all may leave the meeting now, until I call for the next one. Good evening."

This was their cue to leave and everyone quickly but, quietly left the room. "Except you Snape and Lucius, come here to me now." When everyone finally left, both men walked towards their master. "Severus, I need some of your healing salve and some Blood Replenishing potions. Lucius, fetch some bandages in the medicine cabinet in my study. I won't allow the boy die because of my anger. After all, only you two know my actual purpose for this boy."

They both left the room quickly to get the gathering supplies. Voldemort then summoned a House Elf to go get a glass of water, who then came back in two second flat. He took a cloth from his robes and began washing the wounds on the boy's arm, lightly so not to make the boy feel discomfort. But, Harry only stared blankly at the wounds in front of him, just staring trying not move because he felt very dizzy and nauseous from the blood lost. He wanted to die, not be a prisoner to the man who killed his parents, who ruined his entire childhood. Harry just hated him more and more as he watched Voldemort clean his wounds, clear the blood.

After Voldemort washed off the old blood, both of of the men came back with the necessary supplies. Voldemort then grabbed the healing salve and began to rub the wounds, Harry flinched as he felt the sizzling sensation on his deep cuts, healing it. Then a cotton blanket was covered over and Voldemort began to wrapped his arm with the bandages. Harry only stared, as if his soul wasn't there anymore, as if he was only a doll who couldn't move. "Drink this," Voldemort told Harry. "This will help you. If you refuse, I will force it down your throat."

Harry didn't respond, only shrugged at Voldemort statement, as if he didn't care what Voldemort did next. He felt his head being forced back with a glass vial held to his lips, his jaws were pried opened and the liquid of the potion went into his mouth. Harry numbly swallowed the substance, soon he felt very sleepy. The pain and the lack of energy was becoming too much to bare, his head laid onto Voldemort's shoulder as he couldn't see or feel no more, as the dark sleep claimed him.


	3. Chapter 3

None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series. Please enjoy.

Harry slowly woken up, his head felt heavy and groggy. His vision was was blurry, realizing that he had no glasses on. His memories were coming back through, and he remembered what had happened, and what a dream it was. Once his head became less hazily, he blindly search for his glasses, once found he searched around… this wasn't his room. _I swore that was just a dream_, Harry thought to himself. But, it wasn't, because he checked injured arm, which was wrapped in bandages. After what Voldemort did to him, he didn't remember what happened, if he was rescued from the terror or not.

The room looked unfamiliar, so he obviously wasn't in at Hermione's (because it wasn't a Muggle styled home) or at the Borrow (the Weasley's family home). So, where was he? He got up slowly, his leg almost gave out do to weakness. Once his legs were able to handle themselves, he began to walk towards the bedroom door. He turned it and walked out into a small narrow hallway. The woods were a dark color, wallpaper (which were probably old because Harry never seen such wallpaper before) was a warm green color. Was he at Prof. Snape's house, did he get the chance to convince Voldemort to take him away to a safer place? So he walked down the hallway, where light was coming from. As soon he got to the end of the hallway, he was at the stairs which opened to the entrance way of the house.

He walked down the stairs slowly, absorbing his surroundings, awestruck at how grand the entrance way was, especially with the big golden chandelier that made the room very bright. _I'm definitely in a wizards home, _Harry continue to talk to himself, _but, whose house is this? _He walked to the door entrance and tried to open it but, as soon as he touched the door knob he was shocked and then an alarm went off. It was so loud that Harry covered his ears.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" yelled an aggravated person. "Silencio!" The alarm immediately went off. Harry looked up to see who it was; his face gone pale as Voldemort stood before him. "I thought you would be smart enough to know this house would be warded to keep in from the outside world and keep people from coming in, Mr. Potter."

"I thought I was somewhere else," Harry honestly answered. "I thought I was-"

"Rescued?" Voldemort finished for him. "Now how would you have been rescued?"

"Think Snape might had a heart to return me to my home, or at least to Hogwarts."

Voldemort shook his head. "While he was next to his master? Please, yes he has a heart but, he also has a brain too you know. He wouldn't dare try to betrayed me, even if he wanted to. No, after we bandaged you up, I brought you to my secret hideout where not even Severus could even find. No one knows but, Nagini and I. And to give you also another thought, if you did manage to escape, there is no civilization near us for 100 of miles. The only way to go somewhere is by Apparating, which you are too young to know how to do."

"Why did you let me live?" Harry asked out of nowhere, wondering in the back of his what Apparating was?

Voldemort smiled. "I have my own reasons not to kill you. You're more valuable to me alive than dead. Especially to the research I have been doing since my escape from the diary."

"What's the research on?"

"None of your business," Voldemort plainly stated. "That's something you will have to figure out on your own while you stay with me. Now, come along, you must be hungry since you've slept for two days."

_Two days? I've been under Voldemort's care for two days!_ He couldn't believe it, he was stuck in the middle of nowhere as a prisoner with younger version of Voldemort. He couldn't believe that he, a trained assassin, is now a prisoner. He's never been kidnapped before, and never had a plan to escape from one, since it was never necessary in the past. But, he never thought of being kidnapped by a wizard, and because he was still new to the Wizard World, he only has little knowledge about wards and how use spells to break certain wards. Speaking of spells, _where's my wand?_

"Did I bring my wand with me?" Harry looked at his clothes, realizing he was in a pyjama shirt and boxers, instead of his assassin uniform. "Because you were the one who changed me into new clothes, so I thought you would of search for more weapons."

"Yes," Voldemort replied. "I did change you clothes, I only found a few weapons but, no wand was there. Don't worry, your magic is kind of useless since you only know so very little anyways."

Harry glared at Voldemort. "But, I did have Severus secretly retrieve your belongings, receiving your wand for me. Only school stuff, even your uniforms, were only received, your clothes that your relatives made you wear were burnt, I have clothes that might actually fit you properly."

Harry was now angry. "Those were the only clothing that I had on me! Where is my wand?!"

Voldemort only gave Harry a cheeky smile. "Now why would I tell you where that was, when I'm trying to prevent you from trying to hexing me?"

"Give me my wand, now."

Voldemort only stared at Harry for moment, until he replied. "Not until I can trust you not to try and hex me, or try to escape. You want your wand back, you need to play Slytherin and obey my rules."

"Fuck you," Harry retorted back. "I won't be like some sorry little puppy and follow you around until I get something I want! If I want it, I will get it one way or another, after all, I was train by gang members, if I recall."

"You're right," Voldemort said, Harry smile devilishly thinking he won this. "You're not a sorry little puppy that would follow me around to receive his treat." Now Harry gave a confused look. "You are a little kitten who's being train to be obedient but, is reckless and always tries to be the courageous cat so he can achieve at his goal, and won't stop, even given punishment. Like I told time and again, you're a little kitten, a mere child."

Harry growled. "At least I'm not sticking my tail between my legs like your pathetic Death Eaters. I won't become that kind of person."

"I'm not asking you to turn into me Death Eaters, I'm only giving you a suggestion to listen to me rules, so you and I can live in peace. Even if you like it or not."

Harry snorted. "It's not my peace, it's your peace. You can't handle people who rebel against you, because you're losing that power of control over a twelve, soon to be thirteen, year old boy."

"I'm surprised."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"You didn't yell at me for calling you a kitten," Voldemort chuckled.

"Shut up, Tom!" Harry yelled back. "I'm so certainly not a kitten!"

"But, you're stubborn as one," Voldemort replied, as if it was very obvious. "Kittens are very stubborn, they don't ever try to give up until the achieve their goals to become stronger and better. Just like you. And watching a kitten do it is very funny. Watching you trying to achieve, whatever goal you have, is hilarious too. Hence, you're just like a kitten."

Voldemort left the hallway down towards what was probably the kitchen, leaving Harry gaping at what Voldemort just stated to him. Voldemort was treating him as some kind of joke, teasing him for being such a small curious child, asking for trouble. Most of the time, trouble ends up finding him. But, it was the fact he was just insulted by the most powerful Dark Lord, continuing to call him a kitten. _Did Voldemort make a mocking joke, no fucking way?_

He walked passed a very small dining room in a decent size kitchen, where Voldemort sat at the breakfast table, the Daily Prophet in hand, and coffee right next to him. _He seems more human, no fucking way is he human in anyway_. Harry sat across from Voldemort at the breakfast table, gazing out the sunny window. But, something was wrong, didn't Voldemort say they were hundreds of miles away from any nearby village or anything civilized.

"It's an illusion charm," Voldemort stated, as if he read Harry's mind. "It's to make sure you don't know your surroundings, fake village few is what you see."

Harry nodded in response. "So, what do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry…."

"You're not hungry?" Voldemort repeated in question format. Which Harry hates when people do that to him.

"Yes, I"m not hungry," Harry said annoyed. "Are you deaf or something?"

Voldemort gave him a warning glance. "I heard you, I was asking rhetorically. It wasn't meant to be answered. But, why aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten a meal in two days."

"Maybe something is disturbing my appetite," Harry then realized that he said his thought aloud, covering his mouth as if realizing he made a mistake. "Sorry, it I didn't mean to-"

"Save your breath, Potter," Voldemort stated, venom in his tone. "I don't need to hear to your sniveling sorry. I knew you didn't mean to say it out loud, all though kittens tend to act even though don't mean to."

"Will you stop calling me a fucking kitten for Merlin's sake?!" Harry huffed in annoyance.

"No," Voldemort answered. "Not until you stop acting like one. And once again and I'm asking once, or I'll choose for you and force feed you. What do YOU want to eat?"

Harry glared daggers at Voldemort, who also gave him an equal glare back. It was like that for a few minutes, until Harry's stomach growled loudly. Upon realizing what just happened, Harry flushed a deep red, Voldemort gave his victorious smile. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

Still flushing but glaring at Voldemort, Harry responded, "I'm not hungry."

"Maybe I know the reason why you aren't," Voldemort stated. "Because you hardly eat decent enough that body may not handle solids correctly. So, how about we try something small, light, but filling?"

Harry only glared at Voldemort as he got up to the stove. "Maybe some oatmeal will satisfy your hunger, with a little bit of cinnamon and fresh sliced apples for some flavoring. This will fill you up, also preventing from hurting your stomach."

About five minutes after that, the kitchen began to smell like oatmeal, Voldemort was cooking; slicing the apples and stirring the oatmeal as often as he can. He took out other needed ingredients, and it was making Harry's stomach roaring for food. But, no, Harry wasn't going to beg for food, not even if Voldemort was volunteeringly making it for Harry. But the smell… it was so tempting for Harry, so tempting to have. _But… what if Tom was poisoning it with something_? Although, as far as he could see, Tom didn't add anything that seemed poisonous, encourage him not to take the offering food. But, the smell was still mocking him, what was Voldemort was playing at?

Voldemort turned around, as if he heard Harry's, looking what was concern for the young wizard, Harry flushed at the thought that Voldemort was looking at him worriedly, and just turned his attention towards the illusion window. A moment later, Voldemort served both Harry and himself and sat at the table putting Harry's bowl at Harry's end. "Eat, I know you are hungry, and I won't have a hungry child running around my home. Eat it and I won't have to touch you to force it down you throat of yours," The threat seemed to work, and Harry began to slowly and enjoyed the popping flavor of oatmeal for breakfast. Voldemort, for the most part was an excellent cook but, that doesn't mean Harry wasn't going to attempt to make Voldemort's life a living nightmare. Their war was just too about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series. Please enjoy. I want to also to take the time to thank those who are so far following and favoriting this story; ladyivory01 (who was the first to follow), terfa (for being the first to favorite my story), and just recently joined lolajohnson94. I'm going to make a new tradition now, every time someone new follows or favorites this story will be announced in the new chapter. I also suggest you read my Prologue for "My Little Red" a book that I'm actually writing that was inspired by the short story "Little Red Ridinghood". If you have any questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to put it in the review down below. Thank you three once again and please enjoy the new chapter of "Strength to Fight".

Harry left immediately after finishing his light breakfast. He didn't want to look or thank the Dark Lord for making him something to eat because he never asked. He quickly, afraid the Dark Lord would probably follow him, went up the stairs back into his room. He then found a neatly folded clothes on the bed. He first picked up the shirt; it was dark navy blue collar shirt which felt like it was made out of cotton. The pants were jeans (somethings you think the Dark Lord would never approved); which were black and not very baggy like Dudley's old jeans. The socks were black and soft. No shoes were added, since Harry had nowhere to go anyways, stuck as Voldemort's prisoner.

Harry grabbed his new outfit and went across from his room to the bathroom. Since the house was old fashion, there was only a clawed tub, no showers. But was different about was the tub had several nobs more than a regular Muggle tub. He turned on the to plain water making sure it was nice and warm, and as soon as he stripped and got in he felt completely relaxed. He sat there for a moment thinking about what just had happened so far and how he was going to get away from the Dark Lord. Dark Lord did say he had plans for Harry, which Harry didn't want to stand around wait to happened, he wasn't that stupid.

Was he truly very far away from the nearest town or was Voldemort trying to make Harry give up hope to escape? _It does sound like something Voldemort would do_, thought Harry, _the thing is, he's never lied nor actually told a truth. I don't know, I'm so confused and lost. I need to get out of here before I lose my sanity._ With that, Harry decided to find a way to escape his prison to freedom. _Even if it means killing him the Muggle way...but, he has all of my weapons and my wand! How am I suppose to get those_, Harry soon realized, in his thoughts, that Voldemort to all of his power from him the night he try to fight Voldemort. He needed to first think of a way to get his weapons. _But, where would he hide them from me?_

Harry really had to think about it, the man probably had a study but, something made Harry doubt that the study would be the ideal place he put powerful weapons at. Since the house seem pretty small, the only thought that came into his mind would be the bedchambers of the Dark Lord. As Harry began to scrub the dirt and grime off of him, he saw there was no point in getting his weapons. You have to be a fool to try and go through someone's chambers without getting severe consequences. It was probably warded off from his reach too.

He will have to leave his weapons behind if he wanted to escape, if the case was that he had to leave his weapons behind, even the wand, he will grab a kitchen knife and run off with that small weapon. He will tell his gang what had happened to him and his weapons, probably get new weapons. Harry nodded at his future idea and got out of the tub, after he washed his hair.

As he got out of the tub, feeling the cold on his wet skin, he began instantly drying himself off. The towel was soft, warm, and smooth against his skin, which felt nice. Once he was satisfied his body was dried and his hair was damp enough, he put on his new clothing. He then proceeded to look into the mirror, the clothes fit very well on his body. This made Harry realize how small his body really was, not just in height but, also in his small figure frame. He was always told that he was the smallest of his year and probably everyone else in the school but, he never thought it was this bad.

He never cared for looks but, looking at himself worriedly in the mirror, his health was just too much. _I know I was malnourished growing up but, this is ridiculous, _Harry thought to himself, _I can't believe the Dursley's would go this far into doing this. I guess this is the reason why Dudley and his gang kept attacking me, I look so weak and vulnerable. _Was it the reason why Voldemort thought him as a mere child; for being vulnerable and so small for his age? Harry didn't know what to say about this situation.

"I know what you can do instead of saying," Harry's reflection talked back, which startled Harry. "Try combing that mop of yours, maybe the Dark Lord would think of you less of a child if you look more grown upish."

Harry glared at the mirror. "Shut up you, your no help."

"Yet you're not helping yourself," the mirror retorted back.

Harry went back to his room and sat on the very edge of the bed. He looked at his feet as if they were the only interesting things to look out. He missed his friends and his owl, Hedwig. The Dark Lord never mentioned where his critter friend was. The last time he saw her was in his out in her cage, where he left her to rest, locking it. Did Snape take her to take care of her needs? If that was true, if he ever saw the professor again, he will thank him for doing so.

"Potter!" yelled the horrible familiar voice of Voldemort. "Get down here, I have information we need to discuss together."

With a sigh, Harry got up from the bed and slowly trudged towards the stairs. He walked down slowly and saw Voldemort standing patiently for Harry. "Don't diddly wald my time, Potter, I'm a busy Dark Lord and I would like to get many things done before the day ends." Voldemort put his left arm around Harry's shoulder, which Harry tensed at the touch, and pushed him the direction of the study. It wasn't as grand as Dumbledore's but, it was very amazing because there were many objects here that didn't look anything like Muggle objects.

The room was obviously covered with rows and rows of books, all the way around to behind the dark wood desk. In the middle of the room, was a giant glass globe, which turn on it's own in the air. The room was also rather small and cozy, something you think wouldn't be the Dark Lord's type. "Have a seat." Voldemort pointed to a cozy armchair in front of the desk, which Harry took immediately after Voldemort sat behind his desk. "Like what you see?"

Harry nodded still looking at the room. "It's not as grand as Dumbledore's but, it's still really amazing."

"Quite," Voldemort said as he grabbed a view pieces of parchment and began writing with his dark green quill. "But, sadly we aren't here to discuss about this 'amazing' study. We are going to discuss what will be happening here while you stay under… my care."

He waited to see if Harry would reply but, not a word came out, only that he has Harry's attention. "First, I don't want you looking for trouble in this place. Whatever is warded, I will advise you not to try and stumble on it again unless I feel like giving you some freedom. Second, I will give out punishment to you IF you begin to defy my rules or rebel against me. I don't wish to punish you but, if it does come down to that, I will make your life a living nightmare." Voldemort stared at Harry, to assure him that he understood, he did get a glare though. "Third, this is my home and you will treated as such, this house is taken care of by house elves but, the cooking is done mostly by me. Until I learn to trust, I will be the one to cook our meals. House elves use magic in meals, which I don't like, hence why I cook." He scribbled something on the parchment, and looked into Harry's eyes, to make sure he was paying attention. Once they had eye contact, he continued,"Fourth, this is your home as long as your here, so this study is opened to you. I have all varieties of books on the shelves that you can read, and I would like you to do your summer homework so I know where you're at. I don't care if this seems like a prison, you're a prisoner, don't get the wrong idea but, you have more freedom than most people would. Fifth, you will be studying under my apprenticeship, yes you will be studying dark arts but, I will not force you to use them if you don't want, you will of course be studying them through books. Once I give your wand back, when ever I think I can trust you, if you wish to learn any spells, dark or not, I will be happily obliged to teach you. Finally, if you behave yourself, you'll be rewarded with more rights. For example, if you are not fighting with me, I will give you the privilege to go outside and play. Do you understand?"

Harry had the urge to rebel against him but, it wasn't worth getting punished over so tiny, he glared and only nodded. "Good. You also have the privilege, to call me either Voldemort or Tom, since I want to go by first names. Also, breakfast is at 8, lunch is at 12 and dinner will be at 7:30, you don't show, you don't eat. If you want something to drink or snack on during the day, you may call Sweetpea, one of the house elves who works here. She is also very nice and loves people like you, not the very dark type like the others. Any questions?"

"I have two," Harry said. "First of off, where's my owl? Secondly, when will you tell me my new privileges. Like do you have orientation at the end of the week?"

"Very good question," Voldemort said, although Harry gave Voldemort a weird look, he swore he asked two. "I will give your first prize at the end of the week, going outside but, the others will have to wait and be surprised."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"Why do you care about some bloody owl?" Voldemort asked, irritated.

"Well that 'bloody owl'," Harry answered, "is my pet and friend, her name his Hedwig. So where is she?"

Voldemort smiled. "Take a wild guess, Harry. What did I tell you earlier in the kitchen?"

"Snape went to retrieve me stuff."

"So, who do you think has you owl?" Voldemort asked.

"Snape."

Voldemort nodded. "Start using your head and think about your questions before asking them, if you knew Snape went to your house, grabbing your things, why would he leave your owl?"

"I wasn't thinking he left there," Harry responded back. "I thought maybe he would of given her to you, why can't I have Hedwig? She's my owl."

"That's your answer."

"Huh?" Harry was so confused. "My answer? What the hell are you on about?"

"That you answered your own question," Voldemort said mischievously. "'Why can't I have Hedwig?' You asked. Because she's yours."

"So?"

"Meaning," Voldemort began, "you got to earn her, as if you got to earn your wand."

"But, she's not dangerous."

"Oh, you are very wrong," Voldemort responded quietly. "Owls have claws, how do I know you wouldn't use her against me?" Harry stared at Voldemort, _I never thought of that_. "You think I'm that ignorant? Come on, you would of used her as if she were one of your knives. I thought you were a trained assassin? You don't think a lot before you act."

"Oh?" Harry wanted to laugh at him. "You're the one to talk."

"How so?"

"Tell me what happened 12 years ago when you came to my house, trying to kill me?" Harry said, watching the elder wizards red eyes flashed brightly, Harry was amused. "Did you even think about what you were about to do or the consequences that would unfold? Telling me I don't think before I act is being hypocritical to yourself, since you made more mistakes than I did."

"Have you ever heard of an old saying, 'Leave the past behind you'?" Voldemort asked, his voice dangerously light. "Because the past is the past, and now is now. Because right now I'm about very close to locking you in your room for the rest of day till dinner, also 'leaving; a bruise on your sorry ass. So everytime you look at the 'past', it will follow 'behind you'. Do you get what I'm implying, Harry?"

"Yes 'Tom' I understand," Harry responded mockingly.

"Good, good," Voldemort said. "Now, go grab your school work and bring them to the study so we can work on your homework."

"What?! You got to be bloody kidding me!"

"Language," tsked Voldemort. "What? You thought I was joking about you doing summer homework? Because I wasn't, I don't back down on my words as you know."

"This a load of crap! What's the point if I can't return it to school?"

"Did you not listen to what I said earlier?" Voldemort asked, amused by Harry's ignorance.

"Yes, and do you think I care?"

"You should," Voldemort said, almost threateningly, but still keeping his amused tone. "Now, go upstairs like the good adorable kitty you are and bring your homework down, or I'll force you up."

"I'm not a fucking cat!"

"Language, little one," Voldemort responded calmly, as he continued writing on his parchment, Harry stomping out of the room to retrieve his homework.


	5. Chapter 5

None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series. Also, thank you XFireDevil23 favoriting "Strength to Fight".

Harry sat there reading his Transfigure text book from his second year, he was working on an essay he was assigned by Prof. McGonagall which was rather hard. He understood the lessons she has taught him but, never was able to grasp the magic aspect itself. Yet, the work for it was rather hard, trying answer how can you tell if an object has been transfigured? He huffed under his breath deciding to try a different subject; herbology. He flew by that easily, naming plants and identifying their uses in everyday household needs. Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't really hard since their ex-teacher, Prof. Lockhart, was sent to Saint Munro after what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. Charms was as easy as Defense class itself, he had to write an essay on the charm of his choice and what were they use for and what situation they will help you in the most. When he saw the Potions homework, he shuddered, he was never good with Potions, Prof. Snape made sure to make his life in the class to be a living hell. When they did homework at school, Harry had no problems writing his essay, thanks to Hermione for checking it, telling him errors (non-directly) he could correct or add a bit more, he would easily pass with flying colors. It was the physical part that made him suck at Potions. _Would Tom want me to advance in Potions?_ He thought not, and decide to finish Transfiguration up to his best knowledge. History of Magic was stupid and pointless that he wrote down everything, word for word, from the textbook. Astronomy was okay but, not perfect. He never was the type of person to understand the stars the way the wizarding world does.

When Harry felt satisfied that everything was in order, excluding Potions, he went to Voldemort's desk and dumped his homework on the man's desk. Voldemort didn't look up for a moment until he finished writing on his parchment. He looked at the pile and brought to him. The first one he looked at was Defense Against the Dark Arts, he nodded at the essay and put it down without another glance. Herbology was next, took a quick glance nodded and put it on top of the Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. Charms he was smiling deeply, "This is another reason why I won't give you your wand back, Harry. You know too much about Charms that you could use that to your advantage." But, when he looked at the Transfiguration homework, Voldemort tsked at Harry. "No, no this won't do at all. I thought maybe you would be great at this, because I as you remember from the diary, Dumbledore use to be the Transfiguration teacher. We'll have to work on this. Even Astronomy we might need work on, other then that," He looked at me with disappointment. "And no Potions? Where's your Potions homework?"

Harry went red in the face, "I-I didn't do it, sir…."

"Now why didn't you do your Potions?"

"Because I thought…." Harry began, beginning to flush a darker shade of red.

"You thought what?"

"I thought," Harry tried to say again, "it wasn't necessary. Because it seemed pointless because you seem like the type of person who doesn't make potions, since you have Prof. Snape as your Master of Potions."

"Harry," Voldemort said calmly. "Do you know who Salazar Slytherin is?"

"One of the four founders of Hogwarts and creator of the Slytherin house sir."

"Good so far," Voldemort said pleased. "What is the house symbol?"

"Um… the snake, sir."

"What does a snake have?" Voldemort asked.

"Venom, known as poison."

"What is venom good for?" Voldemort looked at him, studying Harry carefully.

"In potions?"

"Is that a statement or a question, Harry?" Voldemort questioned the statement.

Harry answered, "Statement, sir."

"Now, let me get this straight," Voldemort stated. "You're telling me, the Dark Lord, who is related to Salazar Slytherin by blood, doesn't want you to do Potions just because I have a Potions Master? You didn't do it because you thought I wasn't the type to make my own, because I have a Potion Master and yet I have the blood of Salazar Slytherin, who is also a Potion Master himself. The one who taught Prof. Snape the most complex potions known to man, was me. So tell me Harry, are going to work on your Potions homework now?"

Harry growled but answered, "Yes, Tom."

"Good, boy." Voldemort said. "Now, if you didn't do History of Magic or Astronomy, I would understand this. But, because you're in a house with a Slytherin who has a potion expertise, you should have suspected that I would want you to work on Potions."

"Well, you don't have to make me look like an ass," Harry mumbled out loud.

"What was that?"

"You fucking heard me," Harry being bolder than he was before. "You sound like Prof. Snape, being snarky and treating everyone as if their the ass of everything you and him despise. Okay, I didn't know the House of Fucking Slytherin were House of Potions. Not everyone knows this!"

"You should know," Voldemort responded back, still calm. "Snake was a minor of a hint and if you ever read 'Hogwarts: A History', it would of told you the same thing. Why do you think Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape are really good with Potions? Have you ever thought about doing research before you entered Hogwarts?"

"I couldn't because my family prevented me from reading most of my books," Harry snarled out. "Not everyone is fucking brilliant, not everyone is a fucking smart ass like you and Snape. If I knew we wouldn't be in the conversation, now would we?"

"You keep your tone in check," Voldemort warned. "I know you're being a little brat because you, a trained assassin, got caught by a powerful wizard and being kept at a prisoner. That doesn't mean talk to the person who can torture the fuck out of your soul. But, because I wish not to waste my magic on your sorry ass, I'm extending your wait to go outside to another week. So, if you want me to change my, it would be in your best interest that you sit down, open your Potion books and do your summer homework. If you have questions regarding the book, don't hesitate to ask."

He bent back down and began to write on the fresh parchment. Harry didn't move, he was so furious at everything; Voldemort's arrogance, the Dursley's cruelty, his stupidity being caught by Voldemort, and the fact he was being told off, send off by someone who thought he was better than everyone else. "No."

Voldemort immediately stopped and looked at Harry. "What did you say?"

"No."

He stood up from his desk and walked around still staring into Harry's eyes, when they were only a few inches away from another. Voldemort bent down to Harry's level, eyes still in contact to one another. "What's the matter? You were doing so well this far, and all of the sudden you decide to rebel out. I don't like disobedient children." He grabbed a chunk of Harry's hair, which made Harry hiss with pain, and pulled him closer to his face. "You will do as you're told, if you want to be treated less like a prisoner. So what are you going to do?"

Harry hissed in pain but, was able to glare in those eyes, he wasn't afraid of him, never will. So he did the unthinkable, he spat in Voldemort's face. The man was angry, Voldemort's magic could be felt radiating through Harry body, which made him shiver, not in fear though, with excitement. Harry love feeling magic, it was the strength that gave him the strength to continue fighting. "I'm not scared of you, Tom. I hate you and I hope you drop dead!" Voldemort only tighten his grip, which made Harry slightly whimper with pain but, Harry's words hit Voldemort, this just man the elder man chuckle. This infuriated Harry, "What's so fucking funny?"

"You, little kitty," Voldemort answered. "You trying to be all tough and talking to me in such a manner, is quite hilarious. I'm going to give two options and one is the only right way, so choose carefully, alright?" Harry only glared back, although he's trying to cover up the pain expression on his face. "One, you go back to your little study desk and do your summer homework for Potions or, two, I lock you in your room until lunch, also bonusing you an extra week again to wait to go outside. Two choices, and I hope you make the right one."

"Is there a third option?"

"No, didn't you hear me," Voldemort snarled at Harry. "You get two options boy, and one is the right answer."

"No," Harry said childishly. "I swore I heard you give a third option. I think it was kicking your ass. Yeah, I think it sounds about right."

Voldemort's eyes turned into a more hellish red color, as if his soul wasn't in their some demented being was controlling him. Harry laughed; not as if Voldemort's face was funny but, deep down he was scared what was about to happen next. he wanted to torment Voldemort in some way but, forgets his own safety, as always. Out of nowhere, in the middle of his hysterical laughter, Voldemort smacks across the face. The smack echoed in the room, everything became dead silent. Harry's eyes popped out, shocked that Voldemort slapped him in the face. "Interesting…."

Harry gulped down his fear. "What's interesting?"

"It seems when you get slapped or injured," Voldemort answered, "you become quiet. Like your senses came back from another world."

"I might of gone quiet," Harry snarled. "But, that doesn't mean I'm done dealing with you."

"Oh?" Voldemort chuckled softly. He dragged Harry behind the chair sitting him on his lap, like a child, stroking Harry's hair. Harry began to struggle underneath Voldemort's treatment, he doesn't like being touched, not even by Voldemort. He wanted to bite but, as Voldemort raked through his ebony hair, he couldn't help but, nudge into it. "What is my little kitten going to do?"

Harry finally snapped and bit the Dark Lord, who howled in pain. When he let go of Harry, it gave the boy the chance to run out of the room. He need to get out, he will not have Voldemort taunt him anymore. "HARRY POTTER! You are being punished for this!"

Harry's heart raced, as he went up the stairs, Voldemort trailed behind him. For someone who wears robes, the Dark Lord was rather fast. When he got to the end of the hall, Harry tried every door to his his sides, yanking at them. But, once he touched a doorknob, the magically locked him out, trapped. Voldemort came behind him, swirling Harry around punching the boy right in the gut. Harry gasped out from the pain, stumbled then try punching Voldemort in the face. Although Harry was trained to kill, he wasn't quick enough against Voldemort who had all of the upper strength. Voldemort dodged every throw Harry gave out, then took his robe off throwing it over Harry's face, blinding him temporarily.

As Harry was swinging all over the place, Voldemort kept getting direct hits on Harry. Harry didn't give up but, continue to fight back. Harry took the robe off and tackled Voldemort to the ground. He kept punching the floor, thanks to Voldemort for dodging his attacks. He grabbed Harry's wrists and twist him around, pinning him on floor with his hands resisted on his back. Harry cried in pain as the grip became tighter, and Voldemort continue to pull his arm up against his back. He struggled against the restraint and cried. When he soon stopped struggling, all you could hear Harry sniffling in defeat. He just cried given up, if he couldn't fight against Voldemort, how was he going to be strong period. He let his body go limp, which Voldemort loosen up the grip.

"Harry," Voldemort said calmly. "This is why we don't test the Dark Lord or do things like that. Now, are you going to give me your answer?"

Harry nodded. "Fuck you. I rather be in my room then be treated as if I'm some stupid child."

"No, not stupid," Voldemort said, picking Harry up from the floor. "Ignorant but, not stupid. If that were the case, I would of killed you the day I saw you in the Chambers."

"Don't try to be sentimental to me," Harry yelled at Voldemort, yanking his wrist from his grasp. "You showing some sympathy is not going to work when I already know the type ass you are. Just leave me alone and don't call me for lunch. I'm… going to take a nap… I need space…." With that said, Harry walked quietly away to his room, silently closing his door.

Voldemort stared after him, this was going to be a tougher than he thought. He needed Harry's cooperation to be able to bring the Wizarding Society to its rightful place. Harry being a Gryffindor and part of gang, gaining his trust wasn't going to be easy. Training the boy wasn't either. He walked down the hall Harry went. He looked at the boys door for a moment, sighing a defeated sigh, and walked back to his study. Feeling he needed the quiet anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series.

Harry never thought saying this but, he wished he was home with the Dursleys. Yes, they would lock him in his room when he did something 'freakish but, he can tolerate them and they wouldn't nag him over something very stupid such as homework. As long he does chores and stays out of everyone's way, life was very peaceful. At the Dursley's they left him alone and never tried to harm him to get what they wanted out of him. Maybe a slap upside the head on occasions and a few verbal insults about how much a 'worthless freak' he was. He never felt stupid, he always got above average grades and always out wit Dudley in every subject. When he was out late at night, being an assassin and all, they never cared. As long he came back to wake up in the early morning to make breakfast and do a few chores, they didn't care what he did with himself.

Voldemort made him feel like the prisoner he was meant to be. He was locked from the outside world, living in an illusion charm. When he was angry, Voldemort only mocked him and told him he was a 'kitty' or 'kitten', nothing more than an ignorant child. Unlike the Dursleys, Voldemort gave him clothes that fit, wonderful food, and a very comfortable room to sleep in. But, Voldemort only cared about learning about Harry and not his own welfare. To Voldemort, in Harry's opinion, all he made sure was give Harry the necessities a child would need, and try to get whatever he wanted out of him. He's only using him for war, just like anyone else would, even probably Dumbledore. Worse of all Voldemort made him feel like he was some stupid ass, not knowing or understanding the world he was suppose to be raised in. He couldn't go outside, unless he follow his rules in his game like some desperate child. Always, being the dominant animal in the house, to make sure Harry knew his place. Which Harry didn't give two shits, because no matter how strong Voldemort was, Harry was stronger in the heart.

All Harry wanted was a loving family to be accepted in and to find his own purpose in the world without people telling him what to do. The Dursleys, Dumbledore, and Voldemort were not helping, technically the Wizarding World wasn't helping any. He was always either reminded how useless he was or that he was the Boy-Who-Lived and should remember his place. He doesn't want society to choose his fate, he wanted to be neutral. He wanted to be normal and accepted for who he wanted to become. Growing up, he always wanted to be a scientist and thought that potions would be like learning about scientific theories but, Snape has made sure his life was shit in the classroom, making him feel very small. If he couldn't be a scientist, he wanted to be in autobodies, he loved working on cars. Ever since Vernon taught him how to work and fix cars up, he was a natural. He remembered how pleased his uncle was when Harry wanted to work on cars. So everytime his uncle came home, both his uncle and him worked on the engine together, forgetting that they were to hate each other, enjoying getting greased up from the car oils.

But, that was also ruined do to the fact the last time he worked on any car engine was when he was six years old. Then, Harry remembered his aunt, Petunia, teaching him how to cook. When she learned he was an great with it, which also pleased her, that she decided to get cookbooks so they could learn how to make all varieties of foods. He also grew their first vegetable and fruit garden in the backyard; not only foods but, herbs and special ingredients to use while cooking. But, once again his dreams were ruined because cooking reminded him of potions, so becoming a Five-Star Chef was out of the question.

Then memories when he first turned nine was when he was brought up by an unknown gang, trying to beat him for trespassing in their turf. he found an empty bottle of vodka and broke the end, using the sharp edges as his weapon. They all try to attack him but, because how small he was, he was able to attack easily. Once, they were all on the ground bleeding and scared that a nine year old boy just attacked without a scratch on him, a stranger came to view. A man no older than 21 years, stepped forward. He was a notorious man in the Street of the UK, he was the gang leader of the gang he joined. "You will do just fine, Raven Shadow." And thought that maybe, he would be a hero of some kind, with in the shadows of his country, killing to prove conspiracies and to get rid of the evil that contaminated his home. But, this dream was ruined too. Thanks to the wizard world and their point of views about how the world works, and how they viewed him as a hero, ruined everything for him.

So all he has hope for is to be normal. Laying in his bed, wondering about how his life turned out, was a catastrophe. He couldn't live normal because he was a freak to one side and some savior to another, and that he will only be a weapon to anyones eyes. _Why don't I just end my life? After all, I'm just a toy to everyones use and soon they'll just throw me away as if I was nothing._ He turned to his side, trying to close his eyes but, sleep wasn't to come. He sat up and looked at the clock on the wall on the far end of his room. It has only been seven hours since the incident that happened with Tom. _I'm surprised, Tom didn't come and force me out of the room once I demanded space. I thought he would try to get his way all of the time, what is he up to?_

Not after that thought, a warm aroma came into his senses. He could smell ham, mashed potatoes, gravy, and cranberry sauce being made. Voldemort was actually cooking a full dinner, Harry could smell the fresh ingredients, no artificial ingredients, since it seem like something Voldemort would never eat. But, the smell, Merlin, it was calling to Harry, which made his stomach growled with hunger. He felt like Voldemort was doing it on purpose but, at the same time it was almost close to dinner time. He then realized his mouth was dry, almost felt like cotton, so he decided to take his advantage and called for the House Elf, Sweetpea.

"Um… Sweetpea?"

A loud crack echoed in the room, and small shy but, friendly House Elf came into view. She, in Harry's opinion, was the most adorable looking House Elf he has seen in his life. She wore a lavender dress, that was obviously been worn out from being washed several times. Her eyes were doe size and the color of a midsummer night sky. Her ears looked big and bat like, her nose was simple not over long or big, very close to human. She was also very clean looking. "How may Sweetpea assist you today, sir?" She bowed.

I made Harry smile, for such a sweet little creature, she had such a motherly tone. _Where did Tom find such an elf?_ "Well, I was wondering if you could get me a cup of water. I'm just not ready to-"

Sweetpea interrupted. "It's okay, Harry doesn't need to explain to Sweetpea. Sweetpea will bring your cup immediately." With a snap of her fingers, she vanished and popped back with a loud crack, handing Harry a glass cup of water.

"Thank you, Sweetpea."

"No need to thank Sweetpea!" The elf chirped to Harry, smiling very humanishly. "Sweetpea understands and is only doing Sweetpea is told to do."

"Um… if you don't mind me asking," Harry said. "But, how long have you've been working under," Harry knew not use Voldemort's name, since it could upset the House Elf, "the Dark Lord?"

"Sweetpea has been working for him for many years now," she responded happily. "The Dark Lord found Sweetpea as just a baby, someone abandon Sweetpea into the streets to die. He gave me a home and a place to live, also a place Sweetpea can work with until the time comes Sweetpea either leave or the Dark Lord does."

"He saved your life?" This just didn't sound like the Dark Lord he knew. Voldemort wouldn't ever save anyone, not even a House Elf.

"Sweetpea knows it sounds strange," she said with an understanding voice. "But, it true though, the Dark Lord did save little baby Sweetpea from the streets. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Nope, I think you did enough for me, Sweetpea." And with that she popped out of sight.

Then there was a knock. "Potter, are you awake?" Voldemort's voice came in.

"Yes, I'm awake."

"Alright, wash up for dinner, it should be done in twenty minutes or less," Voldemort said. "Also, we have a guest tonight."

"Who?" But, all Harry got was footsteps walking away down the hall back into the kitchen.

Harry took little time coming down the stairs. So far since he woken up, he only seen Voldemort, and seeing someone else, if hated or not, is something better. He knew this was probably one of those occasions he will never had. As he came into the dining room, Prof. Snape stood near the table. Okay, he would of been alright with Lucius but, after what happened two days ago, he didn't want to face his professor. They stared at each other for a moment, dark eyes to light green eyes. "You're the guest tonight?"

"Good accusation, Potter," Snape said sarcastically.

"You know it wouldn't hurt you if you were actually nice to me."

Snape glared at Harry. "What?"

"I mean," Harry began, with a tone that was mature. "Since I technically live here. Wouldn't it be appropriate to treat the person nicely, even if you hate them because their father did something to them?"

"Mr. Potter," Snape began to answered. "You are not living here by choice, last I recall you are here by force. Being nice to the person who is a prisoner, is not 'technically' appropriate."

Harry just smiled. "Well, then alright. If you want to play the hate game still, that's fine by me. At least I'm not looking immature, after all, I thought grown men were suppose to treat other with respect. Which 'you' don't ever do, children or not."

"It would be in your best interest, to keep your mouth shut," Snape sneered out.

"Oh, and what are you going to do. Dock points off from Gryffindor?" Harry said sarcastically. "Oh, I'm so afraid. I'm pissing my pants badly!"

Before Snape could comment, Voldemort appeared in the room. "Now Harry," he began. "Mind your manners, he's 'the guest' after all."

"He's also the git who thinks he's better than anyone else," Harry stated, calmly. "The first time I saw him, I thought he was fucking vampire living in the dungeons, sleeping in bat form. Now I believe some of that has to be true; he's the most heartless bastard I have ever meet in my life and I swear he has the talent of taking happiness away from people; staring or his presence."

"A vampire?" Voldemort replied. "Don't you mean Dementor?"

"What the hell is a Dementor?"

Voldemort stared at Snape, outraged. "Why does this child continue to know so little about our world? For Merlin's sake, even I knew what they were before I entered that blasted school! What have his others teachers been teaching him for the past two years?"

"Don't look at me," Snape replied. "I'm not the one who put him with ignorant Muggles, letting him learn absolutely nothing about our culture. Trust me, if Albus allowed me to meet the boy, I would've made sure, before he turned ten, that he knew the customs of our world."

Harry snorted. "Yeah fucking right. You hated me before I even entered Hogwarts."

"I don't hate you, I despise you."

"The words might be different," Harry answered. "But, they have the same meaning. Except, one sounds more hurtful than the other. So are you guys going to answer my question or what?"

"Well, how should I put it," Snape stated. "Dementors are Dark Magical Creatures that guard Azkaban, a Wizarding Prison, that suck all your happiness away until you go insane. They also have a power called the Dementor's Kiss, which kills their victims, taking their entire soul out painfully."

"Wow," Harry said. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?" Snape asked.

"You can be the most calm person when someone ask questions about a topic you know," Harry said. "If I knew to ask more questions in your class, maybe you would of treated me more civilized than before."

Snape only groaned in vain.


	7. Chapter 7

None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series. I want to thank Sakura Lisel for following the series and many others things she/he did to add me to. So far, you are my number one ticket to being my biggest fan. Thank you and please enjoy.

Dinner was absolutely awkward, in Harry's opinion. Professor Snape and Voldemort were talking about 'How to recruit new Death Eaters members?', since the old method seems impractical to both men. He picked at his meal, nibbling a bit as the converse with each other. The talk was all about the war and Death Eaters, something Harry didn't care about. Well, he never cared about the Old War or this war in general. He might be involved but, the war was all about politics and it was nothing he was interested in. It was all corrupted, just like the Muggle World and he can at least walk from the Wizard World and just deal with Muggle politics. That's what his gang was all about, trying to make politicians have a reality check that it's not all about them, it's about everyone in the country living there. He was in his own war and this just adds up the pressure for him, since all he wants to do is live a normal life. Although his life isn't ever normal.

"Earth to Potter," a voice pulled him from his personal thoughts.

"What?" Harry sounded annoyed.

"You seem so far in thought," finding out it was Voldemort. "What are you thinking about?"

Harry gave a cheeky smile. "Why do you care? When have you ever cared about someone's thoughts?"

"You're more than a someone, Harry." Voldemort answered. "So, why not tell us what you're thinking?"

Harry sighed. "I've been thinking about my entire life from the time I joined the gang to now. I've been thinking… what would happen if I just left the Wizard World?"

"Do you really want to know?" Snape asked, a little wary about Harry's statement.

"I already know," Harry said, sounding depressed. "Tom takes over the England entirely! Destroying Muggles from all directions, Muggleborns being put into Concentration or Death Camps. It will be a whole new World War coming, everyone dropping dead one by one, it will be the biggest epidemic in history, Muggle and Wizard. Am I getting this right?"

Snape dropped his fork on his plate, startled with that kind of accusation about the Dark Lord. But, Tom just smiled, trying to hold back his laughter. "Aren't you in a horrible mood?"

"I'm not in a horrible mood," Harry pouted. "I'm just bored and annoyed about you two talking about war and recruiting Death Eaters."

Snape snorted. "Can't handle adult conversation, Potter?"

That just made Harry angry, people always accusing him not to be able to handle something. Especially Hermione, she acts like he can't handle a simple essay for any class, acting like she all superior because she was a genius. Or when Ron acted like he was some hero who beat Harry at Wizard Chess, his least favorite game, because Harry didn't understand how to play. But, when Snape make fun of Harry for something he couldn't handle, was very childish and rude. "Maybe I don't want to hear your conversation in my presence. I can handle the conversations such as adult talk. What about you though, can you handle Dumbledore's conversation?"

"Potter!" Voldemort yelled. "Don't you dare talk about Dumbledore under my roof, unless I sat we can. Is that clear?"

"No."

"What isn't clear to you?" Voldemort bit back his anger

"Nothing seems clear to me," Harry stated. "My life and this God forsaken kidnapping isn't even clear. You say I'm important, yet you continue to treat me like I'm some alien. My whole life I have been treated like an abomination, as if I asked to to exist and yet people treat me like some piece of shit! All I ask is for you to not to talk about your Death Eater and War business, converse that conversation away from me. You two act like it's some big fucking deal. This is why I fucking hate wizards. This is why I attempted suicide five times because ignorant people like both of yous exist. No if you will excuse me, I'll go to my room so you can have your conversation. I lost my appetite, frankly."

Harry walked out of the dining room to his bedroom with all the dignity he had. He had never told anyone his attempt at suicide but, that was so long ago. He was practically five years old when he attempted. But, to bring such a thing up, it was quite emotional. He was treated differently wherever he went and if he asked for something small, it erupts in anger like a volcano. He didn't like hearing about Death Eaters or remind him there is a war out there bursting live as we speak. It was bad enough he was a prisoner and he can't help his friends as long as he was here. Usually, he would go out and do some target practice with his weapons when he was this upset but, his weapons were locked up safely from his hands, which infuriated him more.

_May some sleep will calm me down,_ Harry thought. _I'm rather tired from all the emotions I used_. So he went to take a warm shower, to help him relax a bit more, and slipped into a T-shirt and boxers. As he snuggled underneath his blanket, he thought about his friends and his life outside the Wizard World. _Will anything go right for me_? And with that thought, he fell into a fitful sleep.

After the first day in Voldemort's home, he lived a comfortable routine; wake up at 7:30 AM to get ready for breakfast at 8 AM, go into the study and work on assignments that Voldemort assigned, 12 PM he ate lunch going back to the study to read for a little while, dinner 7:30 PM (which was very quiet, he prefered) going to his room to be by himself to his thoughts, and got ready for bed. This was the routine he followed after two weeks, boring and simple.

He began to feel lonely but, refused to talk to Voldemort after the first dinner together. Two night with in the week he made Harry a personal a dinner, writing him a note saying he went to a Death Eater dinner and won't be home till late. Solitude was the best gift to receive although, he wanted a companion. He missed his friends, his gang, and most of all Hedwig; to Voldemort she could be a weapon, to Harry she was his best friend. While he was alone, he would mostly cry from frustration because he had no particular way to relieve his emotions from being bottled up. He was alone and it will stay that way, he refuses to talk to Voldemort.

On the occasions Voldemort left to deal with Death Eater meetings, Harry would go to the kitchen, taking a knife and cut himself. He once caught Sweetpea watching him, so he made her swore not to tell Voldemort what she had seen, which sadly agreed to. Crying and cutting was the only way to get out of pain, if he wasn't allowed to kill or even touch his weapons or see Hedwig, those were his two options.

One day, Harry thought Voldemort had a meeting that evening, Harry went into the kitchen and took a knife from the drawer. Wondering to himself why Voldemort hasn't tried to hide them was beyond him but, didn't care. He began to slowly cut himself. Until a familiar voice drawled through. "What are you doing, Harry?"

"I thought you were suppose to be at a meeting tonight sir," Harry said as he slowly spun around to face Voldemort. "What are you doing here?"

"I cancelled it for tonight," Voldemort answered. "But, you didn't answer my question. What were you just doing? What are you hiding behind your back?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Harry lied.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a horrible liar?" Voldemort asked. "Show me what you are hiding or I'll force it out of your grip, your choice."

Harry sighed in defeat and showed him the kitchen knife, waiting for the yell that he had been waiting for but, it never came. He looked into those ruby eyes and saw that his emotions were hidden but, were calm and relax as if he knew this would happened. "May I have the knife back?" Harry gave it to him slowly, once the knife was out of his hands he made a run for his room away from those eyes that stared at him. He slammed the door and and locked it, which was no use since Voldemort could easily unlock it with magic. He cried on his bed, Voldemort wasn't suppose to know but, caught him being weak at that moment. He was a coward and weak, why would anyone think him as a hero, when he couldn't even stand living?

He heard the door unlocked and it open with a creaked. Soft footsteps echoed in the room, getting closer to him. "Harry? May I see your arms?" Harry then snuggled both arms under his body weight so Voldemort couldn't reach them. "Now, don't disobey me. Give me your arms so I can check for infections. I want to know how long you've been doing this, since I know you wouldn't tell me anyways." Without any effort, Voldemort got a grip on Harry's wrist, who began to struggle against such a gentle strength. He cried out and bit Voldemort in the wrist making him bleed and hanging on to him like some wild animal.

Voldemort wasn't angry or upset, this man was still being calm. _Damn him! Why can't he just leave me alone?!_ "Harry, stop struggling." It was a demand that was threatening, which Harry responded by holding still allowing Voldemort to see his old scars. "Seems like you've been doing it as often as I'm not here, hmm? Sweetpea!"

There was a loud pop followed by a squeaking. "How can Sweetpea help Master this evening?"

"Go get my potion master, Severus, he should be at Spinner's End, tell him to come to Harry's room straight away. Most of these wounds seem infected." Voldemort said, bit of concern in his tone.

"No!" Harry tried to yank his arm back, Voldemort still had a firm grip. "Anyone but him, I'll do anything you want but I refuse to see that fucking bastard!"

"Hush, don't get yourself all worked up for nothing," he said soothingly, let his fingers run through Harry's jet black messy hair. "He's the only one I can get a hold of easily and who is allowed to enter my home, the one who is best at Wizard-medical. Now go Sweetpea!"

"Sweetpea goes right away!" With a snap of her fingers she popped out of the room.

This made Harry's insides turn in and out. "I hate you! Why can't you just let me die already?! Why do you decide to care now after all of this time?!"

"Because you're important to me in more ways than you can come up with, and you belong to me, that's why I care!"

"You will never own me!" And Harry spat in his face try running to the door but ran right into Prof. Snape, who fortunately grabbed both his wrist. "Let go of me you fucking prick!" He started to break down into to tears, he never cried infront of anyone. His emotions were all over the place, he was in distress and he hated it. "Let go of me NOW!" With that yelled, his magic snapped and caused the room to destroy itself. The bed was split in half along with the door, the wardrobe spat out all of the clothes to the floor and every picture in the hallway were ripped or torn apart. He cried and his magic became worse, his aura was becoming even more dangerous and Snape felt very intimidated but, scared the only magic he had ever feared was Voldemort. So he tossed him in the room, still blocking Harry's only exit to get away.

"How did this all happened?" Snape asked. "Your house elf came to me saying it was urgent, can you explain what's going on?"

"He's been hurting himself, Severus," Voldemort answered. "Some of the cuts he left are infected or still fresh, it seems like he's been doing this for quite sometime. Why? I don't have an answer to that yet."

Snape nodded in understanding until Harry yelled. "I'm standing in this room, don't act like I don't even fucking exist here! Why don't you both leave me the fuck alone?! JUST FUCKING LEAVE ALREADY!" His magic became even stronger as he continued to get frustrated.

"I think…" Snape began. "He's stressed out. His emotions, they are all over the place, it seems like he's been locking them inside, hence why he cuts himself. Cutting relieves pain, so he's in pain because of his emotions are not in place. I'm assuming this is the actual cause. I'll go get some Calming Draught and healing potions for his wounds… I'll be back in 5 minutes!"

Snape ran out down the stairs and disappeared. Voldemort then approached Harry, who kept backing away from him, with all his magic could do. Harry's accidental magic was pretty strong for his age but, all of this built up emotions were making them dangerous. Does Dumbledore even know Harry's been under emotional stress, did he know Harry was probably Bipolar by any chance? If he did, why didn't he help Harry from the beginning?


	8. Chapter 8

None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series. I want to thank Melshenia Kari for adding this story to her/his Story Alert subscription. Make sure you spread the news about this story and please try to read "My Little Red" a novel I'm working on. Read the Prologue, I was told by family it's very good. I never thought I will have six so far, thank you all so much for the support to continue to write the Fanfiction you have been wonderful help.

**You guys must be wondering why I made Harry go into an emotional breakdown? Well, there is a reason, living a horrible life at the Dursleys and being in a gang at such a young age, he always had to hide his emotions. If he cried at the Dursleys he assumed that he would be beaten, so he had to hold back all of his feelings to not get into trouble. Being in a gang didn't help anything get better for his emotions. When He started out killing people, it got him feeling sick because at the time he actually felt bad for those who were dead. So he was trained to hold back his emotions, making his ability to control his anger at Hogwarts very unpredictable. Because he adapted to holding everything back for 11 years, his emotions are going all over the place. What is happening is because he's 12 he's going through phases of growing up, hormones changing making his emotions unpredictable and unstable. Puberty could've been a bit of the cause. And because he had no way to express his emotions (killing during his time in the gang or cleaning for the Dursleys) it just made his emotions build up and frustrated him to cut himself or cry, since Voldemort (Tom Riddle Jr.) took all of his weapons away and that there is a House Elf taking care of the house. So I hope this is explains everything that has happened in the last chapter.**

It took up to a hour to get all Harry to calm down from his emotional outburst. They literally gave up try giving him a Calming Draught and Snape told Voldemort about another option. Although Snape was against using it on children, it was probably the only way to get Harry to calm down. Laughing gas, it was safe and was better to give to children than injecting powerful drugs that could kill them. Voldemort was against anything Muggle but, because Harry was pulling a big emotional outburst he had no choice but to comply.

Voldemort, who was stronger than Snape, held Harry down on then Snape put the mask on Harry's face turning the machine on. At first Harry struggled but, started to slowly settle in with the gas. Harry hd the most goofiest expression Snape has ever seen. Harry looked around his room as if he never seen this room his entire life. Looking at Snape curiously. "Wow, I never thought Dracula looked that creepy before. You're Dracula right?"

"I think you gave him a tab too much," Voldemort said, trying not to laugh at Harry, it would be wrong to laugh at the boy because he was drugged. It wasn't the child's fault for consuming so much.

"You think," Snape said. "I think i gave him just plenty, this should keep him calm for a good two hours as I heal his wounds, if he sit still that is." He walked to Harry, his eyes dilated because of the drug, his cheeks flushed, and his smile very uncomfortable. "Mr. Potter, may I see your wounded arm?"

"I don't know if I should," Harry said very innocently. "I was told that Dracula like blood and that he could turn me into a vampire. I don't want to be a vampire."

"I'm not a vampire," Snape said, he was quite amused a story to tell the staff one day. "I'm your professor, I want to help you. So, if you...please...give me your arm, I will take care of it."

"Wait," Harry said holding his hand up. "Are you asking me to take my arm off to so you can heal it? You can't take your arm off you silly vampire! HAHAHAHA!"

Voldemort covered his mouth and left the room, soon he burst out laughing so hard he was having trouble to breathe. Snape was left standing there glaring at the drugged Harry. "I'm not a vampire either, I told you I'm your professor I want to help heal your arm. Can you show me your injured arm?"

"What's the magic word?" Harry asked playfully.

Snape sneered it out quietly. "Please."

Harry then suddenly frowned. "That's not how you say please. There was no sincere in it whatsoever. If you say it in the appropriate tone, with a real smile. I will definitely show you my injured arm."

Voldemort was now in a hysterical laughter now, someone being very cocky to the most infamous and well respected professor at Hogwarts had a lot of bravery in them. The Dark Lord wasn't the type to laugh at such childish things but, watching one of his best Death Eaters struggle to keep his rage from coming out because of an obnoxious drugged child, was just too funny not to laugh. "Trouble professor?"

"You laughing is not helping much, my lord. If you could get Potter to show his arm, that will be the most delightful thing you can do for the both of us. It's late and tomorrow you have an early morning Death Eater meeting," Snape replied back, using less of his usual venom in his voice. He knew better.

"You're lucky that I don't wish to kill you right now," Voldemort stated. "Because if we were in a different situation, I would just slaughter you like a pig."

"Yes, my lord."

It took less than fifteen minutes to convince Harry to hold out his injured arm, when he finally complied, he didn't pay much attention what they were doing. Harry was only staring into Voldemort's red eyes, as if they were the most unique and less scary thing to look into. On several occasions he wanted to use his uninjured arm to to lift up and stroke near his eyes but, something deep down told him not to. He was soon getting really tired, he could also feel that his arm was healing rather quickly too.

"Alright," Snape finally spoke. "I think I'm done healing his wounds. Just one more thing needs to be done. Which should still be safe to use on him."

"What would that be?"

"Dreamless Sleep potion," Snape answered. "Unless you want him roaming around drugged up. The question is, will he take it willingly?"

"I think-" Before Voldemort could finished his sentence, Harry grabbed the vial and gulped it down in one swallow. He made a disgust face because of the flavor, three seconds later he collapsed on his pillow falling into a deep dreamless sleep. This amused Voldemort. "Or he just drinks it on his own. I guess he was tired and hid drugged self drank it to fall asleep. It's amazing what Muggle drug can do."

"Indeed." Snape packed everything up as Voldemort put Harry on the bed properly covering him with a blanket. "I will see you tomorrow morning, my lord. Good evening." Snape left the room with swish of his cloak, leaving Voldemort alone with a sleeping child.

Voldemort looked at Harry with fascination, not everyone can be bold like Harry. People might not see it but, Harry was braver than most people account him to be. If Harry is willing to hurt or kill himself with no actual threat, he was able to face Death, true bravery he knew that he can't possess himself. Voldemort moved a piece of hair from Harry's peaceful face, and smile at the young boy. "I hate to say this but, I think you are much braver than Dumbledore and myself could ever be. Sleep well, kitten." And walked out of the room to go to bed.

Harry woke up feeling refresh. But, Harry's memory of last night was hardly memorable. He only remember a mask was over his mouth and nose and he smelt lavender scent, after that it was all just a blank. He knew he was freaking out before whatever happened after, he wanted to die, he wanted to leave this world and not exist anymore. And once again, someone has to stop him. Although Snape was forced to do it, he also seemed concerned the other night. He moved his sleeve and saw that all of his cut marks were gone and healed properly. With a sigh, he left his bed and changed into fresh clothes for the day.

He went downstairs to find Voldemort was drinking coffee at the dining table with the Daily Prophet in hand. "How did you sleep?" Voldemort asked without looking up from his paper.

"I don't remember what happened last night," Harry responded, which made Voldemort quirk an eyebrow up. "I mean I remember me freaking out but… what happened after I smelled that lovely lavender smell?"

Voldemort put the paper down and looked straight into his eyes, with mischievous in them. "Well, that lavender smell was actually laughing gas, he added lavender to make you want to smell it over again."

"Laughing gas! Why didn't you try Calming Draught on me instead?!"

"Well, you refused the potion," Voldemort answered. "We could hardly even get the vile near your lips without you flailing your arms as if you were in a psycho ward. Injecting it could've been dangerous because you were moving too much and we could of hit a vein that could make you lose more blood. Trust me, I wasn't all on board with it, since it's Muggle made. But, I didn't really have other options, and it was far safer than most Muggle drugs."

"I see…" Harry said. "What happened while I was drugged?"

"Do you really want me to tell you?"

Harry stared at him for a moment, did he want to know what happened and what he did in front of them that made seem like a child. He shook his head no. "I thought so, because if I were you, I wouldn't either. All you need to know is that we healed you properly and gave you a Dreamless Sleep potion, which you grabbed and willing drank the small vial on your own. That surprised both Severus and I."

Harry snorted. "I doubt that."

Voldemort ignored Harry's comment. "Today we are leaving the house." Harry was shocked, his eyes were wide in surprise. "We are attending a very important meeting but, you will be elsewhere during the time."

"Why are you letting me go?"

"I don't trust you, after what happened yesterday, I can't trust you being home alone," Voldemort responded. "You're no use to me if I find you dead in the kitchen from blood lost. And I think maybe you need to see other people, I'm surprise you even lasted this long with me. Most people would have just killed themselves from insanity around me, you only-"

"I'm not afraid of you!"

Voldemort gave him a teasing smile. "Whatever makes you sleep well at night, my little kitten."

"I'm not a fucking kitten!"

"When comparing you to a kitten, like I said, you are both more a like than you think," Voldemort claimed. "Be glad I'm sparing you from being part of the meeting, since you hate any conversations about the old war and Death Eater killings."

"Where is the meeting taking place?"

"Malfoy Manor, like usual," Voldemort answered as if it wasn't a big deal.

"If I'm not going to be near you during your meeting, where am I going to be at?" Harry looked into his eyes, and as if he saw the answer, he shook his head. "Oh no! I'm not hanging with the Malfoy bastard! Forget it, I rather be locked up in my room and just go mad in there for a few hours then hang around with Malfoy's spoiled prince!"

"Harry, need I remind you," Voldemort began, "that you don't have choices in anything. That you have no say in the matter of my decisions for your well being. I don't care if you don't like Draco but, nonetheless, you're my prisoner and you will be spending time with someone your age, since you can't go see your little friends from the Light side. Unless… you want to sit by me during the meeting, I will gladly give you that option."

"Well both options sound shitty to me," Harry said with anger. "You just don't make things easy for people, do you?"

"If I made things easy for you Harry, you wouldn't be considered my prisoner," Voldemort said. "I make things difficult for all of my prisoners and my Death Eaters, and I have made things hard for everyone. You don't learn when life gives you an easy way to deal with it. Are you understanding this?"

"Pfff! Whatever."

"Good. Now go eat your breakfast and once you're done, we'll head to the meeting."


	9. Chapter 9

None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series. I want to thank Afrodity for adding my story to her/his Favorite Stories list. That actually means a lot to me. Thank you so much Afrodity. On another note, I want to announce that those who are reading "My Little Red" you can find it under a new name "My Little Red Renewed". There was trouble that no one could read it, I hate to delete the story since it wouldn't let me change it to a knew written out Prologue. Thank you Melshenia Kari for informing about it, that was very thoughtful of you, and thank you for the advice to help me reupload the Prologue. Please enjoy this new chapter of "Strength to Fight".

"They have no taste whatsoever."

"What are you on about?" Voldemort said sounding annoyed.

Harry just put his arm up in the most dramatic way possible. "Look at this place! They have nothing but grey, black, and white in this house!"

"Your point being?"

Harry looked at Voldemort as if he spoke another language. "Obviously, you would think after Draco bragged about how rich they are they would put lots of colors. This place makes you want to run to the hills and never come back. Not even a little bit of Slytherin green in sight!"

"Why do you even care? Last time I checked, you don't live here."

Harry snorted. "I hope I don't live here. This place is cold and horrible, how Draco was able to grow up in such a place is beyond me."

Voldemort sighed. It was going to be a long day for both of them. Voldemort loved his Death Eaters but, always annoyed him when they're stupid during their meetings. He even Crucio them when a group failed a mission or were making a riot during the meeting. Harry would have to deal with Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son, for the entire stay. They both hate each other and rather kill one another than stand in each others presence. Harry stared at the moving portraits of each Malfoy generations, they seemed stone like and serious, in the most beautiful way. They all had the same color hair as the Malfoy's and that soft but, angular face structure. It was kind of creepy when one portrait, that seemed like a little boy, looked exactly like Draco. It wasn't because he was wearing 19th Century clothing under his robes. The only females that were ever shown were the wives of the Malfoys. Since every new heir was born as a boy.

Even though Harry didn't like the mansion itself, the history to it was quite fascinating. as he continued to look at the portraits, who were staring back at him curiously, Lucius and Draco Malfoy came in the big hall. Voldemort nodded to Lucius direction and looked at the younger Malfoy. Harry looked at Draco for a moment, he seemed like he was scared but, was hiding it behind his Malfoy expression mask. It was weird, very weird.

"Well, Draco," Voldemort talked in the awkward silence. "You have a job for me, a very simple one in fact."

"Anything for you my lord," Draco said as he bowed to Voldemort.

Harry snorted with laughter which gave him a glare in Harry's directions. "Sorry about Mr. Potter's behavior, he's kind of long gone in the head." Harry glared daggers in the back of Voldemort, who just smiled. "As I was trying to say, Draco, you have a very special mission. Even the most dimwitted Death Eater can perform."

"Which is?"

"Babysitting Mr. Potter, think you can do that?" Voldemort answered.

Draco stared at Harry for a moment. "I'm assuming that he can't be trust alone anymore. I don't need ask since I know Potter is the biggest troublemaker left alone." He grinned devilishly in Harry's direction. "But, nonetheless, I will be honored to take this mission, my lord."

"Bright child you have, Lucius." Lucius' smile soften. "But, be worn. If Potter were to escape from your site or somehow manages to escape the wards. You will pay the price in your families honor, do you understand Draco?"

"Yes but, there is a question I need to ask."

"Ask away child but, be warned I might not have a direct answer for it. Or I might punish you for asking a stupid question." Voldemort said in a warning tone.

"What if a House Elf came into the room and helped escape or I tried to stop the attempt to escape but fail. I'm still being punished?"

"I said 'pay the price' not punishment," Voldemort answered. "You will be given a punishment by your father, excluding Crusio or Avada Kedavra. You will be doing stuff for me also, stuff you might not find very great. I don't punish young children unless they are fifteen years and older. I'm against harming children."

"Bullshit!" Harry coughed out. Everyone turned to look at Harry, Voldemort glared dangerously, Lucius just sighed, and Draco was silently amused. "I mean, come one how many times have you tried to kill me and other students at Hogwarts? You killed one student, Ginny, and you attempted murder on my about three times. So technically, you're lying and you just don't want scare Draco off so he doesn't piss his pants when you do murder him. Come on, if you had the balls to go out and try to kill me when I was a baby, you would have balls to kill Draco."

"Sometimes Potter, I wonder why I haven't torcher you," Voldemort said in the most sarcastic way.

"You can't because the power of love will put its foot up your ass," Harry stated calmly. "Karma is a bitch ain't it?"

Voldemort groan painfully. "Okay, you know what? What I meant to say is was I don't kill soon to be Death Eaters. I kill little boys who I know were going to grow up to become annoying!"

"Yet, you failed to kill this annoying one," Harry said cheekily.

Voldemort eyes were getting blood like red with anger, his face was flushing with anger. "Aww!" Harry teased. "The kitty cat angry because he's failing the attempt to be alpha! Look even your face is flushing with embarrassment!"

"You are so dead when we get home," Voldemort sneered out. "And I was flushing with anger! I don't blush, you blush everytime I call you a kitten. Because if I'm a cat, I'm proud, cat's are more superior than kittens and can fend for themselves. You, the kitten, are depended on the cat for survival."

"If you're saying cat's are superior," Harry grinned. "You're technically saying lions, a type of cat may I point out, are superior. Which makes us Gryffindors superior since we have a lion as our symbol, a type of cat."

"Harry, shut up and go play," Voldemort demanded. "Cheekyness is not necessary in this room."

"What ever you say Tom."

Harry sat in the library with Draco both reading books. Well, Draco was studying, and Harry was reading a boring book. Harry was really bored. So bored that killing Draco wouldn't probably satisfy him. _Do they even have board games? At least Tom has more interesting books then them, how can Draco live like this?_ "Draco?"

"What Potter?" Draco said, sounding annoyed.

"I want you to play a game with me."

Draco looked straight in Harry's eyes, with a serious tone. "Doesn't it seem obvious that I'm busy?"

"Doesn't it seem obvious that I don't give two fucks?" Harry mocked Draco.

"I don't what's the matter with you Potter," Draco said, sounding very angry. "But, you have been acting like an ass since you enter my home. What crawled up your ass and die?"

"I'm surprise Draco," Harry teased. "I never heard a Malfoy use such a language. Wouldn't your mummy get angry at you for using that kind of language?"

"Potter, you are trying my patience! I'm warning you-"

"Oh, what is Draco going to do? Hex me illegally?" Harry said mockingly. "I don't need to hurt someone with magic, I can fight with my bare hands and still leave marks. That's how weak you are."

"You've gone too far, Potter!"

Harry ran out of the room and Draco chasing right behind him. They ran all over the place, which seemed like a maze to Harry. Turning left and right, and not once was Draco confused, he really had good eyesight. They were all over the place, bumping into several House Elves, Harry apologizing to them, which made them go into tears. Making so much havoc in Malfoy Manor was more fun than Harry had thought. Just making a weird looking House Elf cry sent lovely shivers down his spine. As he ran, his heart began to pump faster and faster, climbing on walls and jumping over rails, landing at the bottom with no harm done, the chase sending thrills of excitement.

Draco was always on his tail, not once stopping for breath. _His parents must of charmed his lungs or something, because I had to train to run this long. I don't believe Malfoy's even physically work out. _With that thought in mind, he would have to ask Draco later how his lung capacity can stand this long. Then he thought about outside, oh how his skin misses the sun touching him. Through the windows, it was bright and shiny with little grey clouds floating about, what would it feel like to enter such a warm atmosphere.

So he ran to the back door and outside he went. He could hear Draco's panic cry to call him back but, he completely ignored him. He continued to run and run as the sun fed warmth to his skin. It felt amazing to be outside, breathing in fresh air! Then he saw what looked like invisible wards, he literally stopped at the edge of it. Looking how tall the wards were. It seemed like the wards surround the house, making it like you were inside a snowglobe. _What would happen if I step through the ward? Would I finally be free from those bastards? _

Harry thought about the consequences of running away, he would be force to leave his best wand with Voldemort, also all of his Muggle weapons. _I can easily replace my wand with the money in my vault and my gang can provide me with new better weapons._ Then there would be the big chase, he would be wanted by Death Eaters, they would be searching for him by Voldemort's order. If you use a single trace of magic, they would probably find him. But, would they find other ways to find me without magical detections. _Can I take the risk of running away with Voldemort and his goons on my trail?_

"Don't you dare go through the wards, Potter!" Draco yelled at him. "Remember, my life is on the line!"

"And once again you think I give fucks about you! Why should I not let Voldemort punish you, since he would of done a better job at then me? You deserve a big punishment after what happened in the paster two years."

"Please, Potter don't do it," Draco was now begging, _just like the pathetic Death Eater would do_. "I have family, you would understand me if you understand the Weasley family."

"Your family is nothing but cold hearted murderers," Harry said through gritted teeth. "I don't care about how I treat the Weasleys, that's none of your business. But, it is my business to see your life crumble into pieces, so you can understand what it's like to suffer pain, like I did."

"Potter… please…." Draco was in tears now.

"Give Voldemort this message would you," Harry said getting closer to the wards. "I hope he chokes on power and dies!" With that said he stepped over the wards.

A big siren blasted through the air, so he started to run as fast as he could hearing Death Eaters swooshing in to view behind him. He could feel the crackle of anger coming from Voldemort as he made his appearance. Harry was so scared of the feeling of the magic, that Harry ran even faster into the woods. He could hear Voldemort's voice booming in the air.

"You will pay the price for letting Potter get away Draco Malfoy!" Voldemort boomed with anger. "Death Eaters! Bring Potter back here alive in one piece! One small scratch on him because you hit him with some hex I will kill you! NOW GO!"

Harry was definitely screwed if he didn't get away now. He knew how to survive, and he will do everything in his power to fight off the Death Eaters and get away from the madman. _I won't let you win! I will not come back to you without a fight, Tom! _

Then he heard a familiar voice in his head, _So you think._


	10. Chapter 10

None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series. I want to take the time and thank NerdLord2nd for adding me to her/his Story Alert subscription. It means a lot to know that you want to follow my story and be alert if a new chapter comes out. All of you readers mean a lot to me, I never thought I would get the total of 8 of use. I never thought this was going to happen. And once again, please read my Prologue to my story I'm writing "My Little Red Renewed" so I can hopefully write an actual chapter for you guys "renewed is there because it's the new version of "My Little Red". I hope to continue this into a series. Please read and enjoy this new chapter.

Harry tripped and scrambled to his feet as he ran through the woods. He could hear shouts of his name from the Death Eaters who were searching for him. He needed to go a little further before hiding if he wanted to get away and survive. Harry knew going back wasn't an option, he would have to face Voldemort's rage and he doesn't want to go through it again. He didn't want to be a prisoner anymore, he will find his own way back to London and find a way home to his so call family. Freedom, is all he cared about. Living without being locked up was another, and surviving was his priority.

He then tripped over a branch landing on his face. He got back up quickly and ran, no sooner after he heard the sky rumbled with thunder and it began to pour. _Shit! I don't have a jacket or shelter yet!_ But, that wasn't going to make him go back and cry for shelter like a baby, he's been worse than a little rain. Running a slipping freshly wet grass made it hard to go through the woods. With focusing on his run, he had hard time focusing his ears to listen for Death Eaters, he could only hear them slightly. Voices that were far off the distance that they were probably a few acres away. _Let's go a bit further and see if I can get them off of my tracks. _

Harry continued to run as the voices were getting harder to hear from the distances he was going. When he finally heard silence, he collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. He had never ran that far in his entire life; he was soaked, cold, tired, and very hungry. He was not prepared for this journey, he didn't even know if he was going to survive this at all. He didn't know if the Light side was even looking for him. The Death Eaters he knew were but, he hadn't heard news at all about being searched from them, did they know he was kidnapped or were they going to get notify about his runaway and rescue him?

He had so many questions that will never be answered unless he lived to tell the tale about his survival in the woods. No wand or weapons he would have to make his own by hands. Harry sat up and saw a long sturdy looking stick, he grabbed for it, and found a sharp rock that could sharpen a stick. _If i can find a river, this will be great for fishing and to fight off any immediate danger_. So he began to sharpen his stick for a few hours, or so it seemed to Harry it was.

Once he was satisfied with the sharpen stick, he put the rock in his pocket and went searching for food. Harry walked until he could hear the rain hitting water, which was splashing back and forth from the storm. Harry then started to build a camp near a small undercliff, a perfect shelter from the rain. He knew he wouldn't be able to find fish in this weather but, he knew he could find some smaller land critters nearby. So as he searched, he found a small rabbit and threw the sharp stick at it. _Now to find a way to make a fire to cook you up._

It was few hours later that Harry was able to make a fire to cook the rabbit. Building a fire was hard in the rain but, he managed to make one by rubbing a stick into a piece of logs. Once he had the rabbit start cooking he went to search for sticks, twigs, and leaves to use as fire source and a bedding. He knew it was only for the night but, he want to be comfortable and have some source to hide evidence that a human being was here at all. A hour later he was back and the rabbit was still cooking in the fire. _Might be a few more hours till it's safe to eat it._

*Why don't you humansss eat thingsss raw?* said a strange voice. *It's much better than a cooked meal. And I'm fine, healthy.*

Harry turned his head all around. "Who's there?! Show yourself, I can hear you!"

*You're a ssspeaker!* And a python came to view. He wasn't that big, so he still was probably a baby still. *I've heard it wasss rare to find a ssspeaker but, I never thought to actually meet one in my life. What isss your name?*

*You're not going to tell people where I'm at, are you?*

*Who would be able to understand me? No mortal hasss ever spoken to me till now." The snake answered.

*Well at leassst I can trussst you. I'm Harry!*

*Oobie, I know it sssoundsss sssilly but, nonethelesss it'sss my name."

Harry smiled at the little critter. *To anssswer your question earlier, humansss can't eat raw meat, our bodiesss aren't able to handle killing diseasesss that most animal bodiesss can.*

*Ahhh, now I know why. Thank you young ssspeaker!*

*Anytime,* Harry thought for a moment. "Oobie, you can ssstay with me if you want. Do you enjoy talking with me, becaussse I actually enjoy your company.*

Oobie slither up Harry's shirt to the warm body heat, *I can be sssome ussse to you. I could hunt for you without my poissson in involved. I also can ssstay up a watch for danger for you too.*

*That would be nice.*

After seemed like forever, Harry was able to eat the freshly cooked rabbit, he shared his meal with Oobie who quite enjoyed the cooked rabbit meat. He shoved some of the cooked meat in his pocket for later. He began to get tired and as Oobie promised, he would stay and watch out for him. With another thank you, Harry slipped off into a comfortable, peaceful sleep.

Harry woke up before the sun rose, he wanted to get a some water before he left, thank Merlin he had a Butterbeer bottle from yesterday at the Malfoy Manor. He stored it in his pocket because he was too lazy to find a trash can at the time. Thank Merlin for his lazy mind. So at the edge of the cliff, he gathered as much rainwater as possible, while the water dripped into the bottle, Harry began to put out the little fire that was left. and hit under the leaves and twigs he used as bedding. Once everything looked like it has been lived in, and his tracks were covered, he went back for the bottle, drank some water, and ate a little bit of cooked rabbit meat.

*Oobie,* Harry began. *You can sssleep around my wrissst if you want. Jussst not too tight, okay?*

*Thank you Harry.*

When Oobie was snoozing away, Harry began his long walk to whatever took him. Harry throughout the night he was sleeping thought that he would rather find some form of village or town during his journey. He would then ask for a ride to Little Whining, hopefully to hide out home for a little until he could go back to being an assassin for his gang. He knew he would have to explain why he was missing, and he will, telling them the truth about what had happened. With the confidence, he continued following down beside the river, enjoying the sun rising, and the chilly morning leaving the air slowly as heat was coming through.

He was smiling, he was glad to be outside enjoy the easy morning weather after a horrible storm the other night. He loved going outdoors, even while he was forced to his chores outside, he always loved the sun and the grass beneath him. To be able to feel the wind through his hair or the grass between his toes, he always loved the outdoors he felt it was part of him or he was part of it. Soon he came to face with some rocky hills he would have to climb around, he knew this moment was going to happened, he was prepared to survive in the wilderness.

He took his shoes off and tied them to his side belt hole on his left. He then began to climb and walk sideways on the steep cliff mountain. he was very focused at this point, he knew if he made one mistake he could fall into the river and probably drown, he was never good a swimming, although this place was perfect to swim. But, he didn't have time nor the chance of being caught by Death Eaters just to teach himself how to swim. So he was very careful. what seemed like several hours, he found a cliff he could take a break on. He took some more rabbit meat and drank some water. He decided to nap for a little while to gain some energy for the next set to climb side on this mountainish hill.

When he woke up, it was close to noon so he ate a bit more rabbit meat, drank a bit of water and began to climb once again. Oobie once in a while came out of his sleep to see what was going on, he wasn't scared and was more on the excited side. Oobie had commented, *It'sss almost like flying!* Well, to Harry it would be the closes thing to flying for a wild snake than to him. He remembered the thrill when he first kicked off on the broom. It felt amazing, Harry felt like he was a little bird learning to finally spread his wings for some freedom. So Harry quite understood how it felt to feel like you were flying.

Then he heard voices above him. "We'll never find him! He could be anywhere!" said a familiar unknown voice.

"Shut up Yaxley!" said the voice of Lucius Malfoy. "He could probably hear us, thanks to your big mouth."

The man known as Yaxely, snorted, "Not like he's up here anyway, the only way to get down this is to slide across this, not even a man could attempt this. Why would Potter be any different?"

There was a shuffling of movement above until it quieted down. Lucius spoke again, "Because as you already know, the boy is a trained assassin, there might be many things that a normal man can't do that he might be able to handle. Either way, or search team should be coming down below us to see if Potter is there. I don't want to over think such nonsense and leave this place unsearched when he could be here."

"Shit!" Harry whispered loudly.

*What'sss wrong Harry?*

*They already have a team coming down to sssearch for me in thisss sssection,* Harry told Oobie. *If I get caught, I'm ssstuck in my cell hole. I'm not going back to Voldemort again*

*What are you thinking of, young ssspeaker?*

*I only have one option,* Harry stated. *I'll have to jump. Bad enough I can't even swim, and what'sss worssse isss there isss a waterfall near usss! We'll both drown!*

*Ssso there isss nothing we can do? There hasss to be another method we can do!*

*Do You want to take-* before Harry could finish there were Death Eaters shouting out his name.

"Potter's here! We found him, call for the Dark Lord!"

Harry didn't hesitated and jumped in the river. His eyes were closed and he felt nothing at all; no water nothing. He opened his eyes, and he saw that he was inches away above the water, he turned around and Lucius had his wand pointed at him, using the levitation spell on him. "Have you forgotten that we have charms that can be very useful, Potter?"

It was over, his only chance to freedom, he was already caught a whole night that passed. He should of just jumped and take the risk of dying. Harry felt so weak and stupid now, there was nothing he could do, until Oobie came out his shirt and jumped attacked a nearby Death Eater, right in the face. The Death Eater was swerving on his broom screaming in pain as he tried to get the snake off of him. Some of the Death Eaters went to help the other pull him off as the leftover Death Eater surrounded Harry.

Yaxley came and picked up Harry around the waist, gently and pulled him onto his broom. The flew up and Harry was tied up on the ground, not moving. He was concerned about his new companion, until he heard a scream. *HARRY!*

Harry jumped up to his feet to run to the edge of the cliff *Oobie NO!* But, it was too late, he heard a light splash from the river and his little friend was gone. *You murdered him! He was only a bloody baby and you murdered him!* Harry didn't realized he was speaking parseltongue as he was being dragged away from the cliff, crying out for Oobie who wasn't responding, who was now gone.

"Well, well," said the familiar horrible voice. *I just learned something new everyday huh, Harry?*


	11. Chapter 11

None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series. Sorry it has been a few days since I've written a new chapter, I've been very busy since I'm an unemployed college student. The new school year starts for me and I'm very excited to go back to college to continue my education. Anyways, please continue to read this wonderful story, and spread more news about this wonderful fanfic to others. Enjoy!

Harry stared at Voldemort, his expression was hard to read it looked very calm… but his aura told him he was very angry. He could feel the energy going around him, warning him. He was scared deep down but, at the same time he wasn't as scared as most people would. Harry gave him a hatred glare, right now he had no time for Voldemort's tamtrum, his friend, although they just meet, was killed. _He was just a baby… he was only scared, he only did it because he was scared...poor Oobie, what have I done?_ He couldn't even look at Voldemort, once again, someone died because of his actions, it was his fault his new little friend was dead. Who else was going to die because of his ignorance?

*Aren't already enough trouble, Potter?!* Voldemort snapped at Harry. *Answer my question!* Harry didn't answer, he was self loathing himself that he probably didn't even pay attention. Voldemort then kicked Harry in the stomach, there was a loud crack from Harry, probably a rib cage. Harry held back his scream, and began to cough loudly. His hair was tugged up, pulling him off the ground his face in front of Voldemort's snarling face. *Answer me now, how are you able to speak Parseltongue?!*

"I...I don't know…."

"You don't know everything, huh?" Voldemort asked, speaking English this time.

Harry glared at him. "What do I fucking look like, an encyclopedia?"

Slap! Harry felt a stinging sensation on his cheeks. "Don't be cheeky with me, Potter!" Voldemort snarled out. "You are already on my shit list, you almost got your little friend killed yesterday because of your actions! I warned you and yet it seems you always try to defy me, if I have to beat you senseless to understand what your place is, I will fucking do it with no remorse! Do you understand me, Potter?!"

Harry spat in his face. "Understand that you old man!"

Voldemort released him from his binds and tossed Harry's wand to him. _What is he up to, is this a trick? _Harry didn't know what to say, why did Voldemort give him his wand? Harry soon realized that he was surrounded by Death Eaters along with Voldemort. They were about to duel. "I'm not dueling with you."

"Well you don't have much of choice," Voldemort responded. "You're going to try to be an adult but, act like child. I'm going to allow you to prove me wrong that you're more than just a mere child."

"What's the catch?" Harry asked. "I know you are the type of person who has catches."

Voldemort smiled. "What would you like?"

"My freedom and my weapons you've stolen from me," Harry responded.

"I'm not as stupid as I look," Voldemort replied to the bargain. "You can anything else but, those."

"You could of fooled me," Harry said smiling. "Anyways, hmm… How about...I get to have Hedwig and I can write to my friends?"

"I'll allow you to have your owl returned to you," Voldemort replied. "But, I can't afford you to write to your little friends."

"Fine," Harry rolled his eyes. "If I lose… what happens then?"

"I'm glad you asked," Voldemort answered, with a smile. "If you lose, you don't get your owl. But, you will also be forced to learn and perform spells that I will teach you. No matter how dark or light may the spells be."

"You are asking for way too much," Harry exclaimed. "No, fucking way am I that stupid either. I won't accept your challenge."

"I don't need you to accept." Voldemort then sending a non-verbal spell in Harry's direction. Harry kept dodging, he refused to do magic, it's what Voldemort wanted. But, dancing like a monkey, dodging his spells, weren't making things better. He was very tired and hungry, rabbit meat and very few hours of sleep isn't much for him. If he kept dodging like this, Harry would be low of energy and would be hit by many of the flying hexes. "Potter! Fight me, instead of trying to play the innocent little boy!"

"But, aren't you always the one who kept reminding me?" Harry asked.

"Remind you what?"

"I'm nothing more than a mere child," Harry answered. "Brackium Emendo!"

Voldemort then fell on his one knee, or if it even was a knee. Harry remembered Lockhart using this spell carelessly on him, he figured if you used the spell carelessly it would give a horrible outtake. And it worked, his spell actually worked, it removed Voldemort's left leg bones entirely. Harry's wand was pointed at Voldemort, right in the skull. Harry gave a cocky smile, "What would happen if I make your skull disappear?"

Death Eaters began to raise their wands at Harry but, Snape came up and shielded his body. "Don't be fools, you know the Dark Lord wants him unharmed. Don't disobey him!"

"Harry," Voldemort said calmly. "I thought you weren't going to accept my challenge?"

Harry stared at Voldemort in confusion. "Huh?"

"Weren't you the one who said, 'I won't accept your challenge.'moments ago," Voldemort replied. "And yet, here you are pointing your wand at me. You're a hypocrite."

"I was-" This gave Voldemort enough time to grab Harry around the waist and dragged him down to the ground. Harry began to struggle under Voldemort's strength; kicking and trying to punch him had little effect on him.

"If you aimed at my arm instead of the leg," Voldemort stated, once he had Harry's one arm to his back. "You would've won and gotten away. But, sadly you failed once again. You see, your luck isn't even on your side right now."

Harry snorted. "You know what I just realized about you?"

"And what would that be?"

"You talk too much. You must be the most talkative Dark Lord to have ever exist as a Earth, probably even broken a record for it too," Harry said, glee in his eyes.

"Severus," Voldemort said allowed, ignoring Harry's comment. "Take me and Potter back to my hideaway, when we get there, throw Harry in his room, lock it and help me reverse this curse."

"My lord… that wasn't a curse or a hex…"

"Are you telling me what I'm thinking right now?" Voldemort said with venom in them.

Snape looked hesitant. "The only way to get them back is too grow…"

"...them back," Voldemort finished, anger in his tone. "Harry James Potter, you're in so much trouble when we get home."

"Home?!" Harry exclaimed. "That isn't a home, that's a prison!"

"I'll show what a prison really is like when we get back!" With that, Severus Apparated out of the woods.

Voldemort was guided to the couch in the study, Snape steered, more like drag, Harry up to his room. Snape took Harry's wand away, and proceed to lock his door magically. No words, nothing came from Snape as he walked away to attend Voldemort. This was going to be a long night for him, he would have to stay for awhile to attend Voldemort's needs, whatever they were.

Voldemort was sitting on the couch patiently, reading a book, as if no bones bothered him. Snape was very surprised, the older Dark Lord was never like this, patient. He assumed Voldemort's younger self was more in control, because he learn Voldemort split his soul up, it made his personality change completely the opposite, which made him weaker. "The Skele-Growth Potion is in the cabinet in the Potion Lab, second shelf to your right."

Snape walked into Voldemort's personal potion lab, it has been many years since he entered this room with him, studying all sorts of potions that were useful but, were never taught in Hogwarts. Was big enough for a Master and an assistant in potions, there were cabinets filled with potions that were old a ripe, which made them work better than most. Some looked new and replace, because not all potions, as Snape learned, last very long. He remembered how Voldemort guided him, no matter how many mistakes he made, he was calm a reassuring that every Potion Master isn't perfect, he at least was trying not to destroy the both of them. Which made, what Voldemort told him, more proficient in learning about the Arts of Potions, someone who cared and took time not to kill themselves or others around them for no reason were stupid. Potion making was an art, be careful what you paint or you'll regret what you did, there is not going back for most paintings.

He went to the cabinet that was organized alphabetically, he pulled a big bottle of Skele-Growth and walked back into the study. He handed Voldemort a cup of it, Voldemort glared at the potion, as if it was going to poison him. "Remind me Severus, that when you and I go teach Potter Potions, that we do our own research on how to make a Potion taste better." Voldemort sniffed it, gagging at the potion. "And smell better too." Voldemort took quick gulps of it, and hiss in pain as the potion went down his throat. "This is going to be a living hell for me tonight. You may go, Severus."

Snape looked at him surprised. "You don't want me here, my lord? But, you need someone to watch out for you, last time I checked you only have one leg, even crutches aren't really good help."

"Severus, I'm a Dark Lord, I'll be fine."

"Who will take care of the boy then?" Snape asked, with one quirked eyebrow.

"Fuck," Voldemort said. "Forgot he's upstairs locked up in his room." He sighed. "Alright, you can stay here, only for to get what the boy needs. Oh, by the way, I hope you're a good cook."

"Why?"

Voldemort smiled. "I forbid House Elves from cooking. I prefer to cook my own meals. And homemade meals for the boy, the way he's been living with those Muggle's, he really needs decent food, with no magic in it."

"I didn't know you cook!"

"And that's when you keep that as our little secret," Voldemort said. "Why do you think I went into the kitchen so often when cooking the first meal for Harry. To check on the House Elf, didn't it seem odd that I took my time in the kitchen?"

"I should of just known. After all, you're a Potion Master by blood, my lord."

"Well," Voldemort said. "Why don't you make Harry something small for lunch, he might not be… very hungry at the moment."

Snape snorted. "He's hardly hungry at Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?"

"He eats very little at the school," Snape began to explain. "When his emotions are all over the place, he loses appetite. Or he just isn't hungry in general, I've seen his friend, Ms. Granger, try to make him eat more than he consumes. He refuses, obviously, I'm assuming it's because how the House Elves make the food, using magic."

"I was like him once," Voldemort stated. "Reason why I make meals, because I knew his stomach might not be be able to handle it. Anyways, we need to talk about something."

"My lord?"

"How long had Harry known to talk Parseltongue?" Voldemort asked. "I know you do know, I'm not stupid you're practically always up his ass, since you are trying to protect him half of the time."  
Snape sighed and began to tell him how people discovered his power to speak the language of the snakes.


	12. Chapter 12

None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series. I want to thank Eagalon for adding the story to her/his Story Alert subscription, Author Alert subscription, and adding to her/his Favorite Stories list. I hopefully will have over at least 10 fans following this story, thank you everyone for helping me write this so far. Pleas enjoy the new chapter!

Harry fell asleep once he was thrown in his room, since he couldn't leave the room and he was bored he slept the rest of the day away. He hadn't had a dream in a long time, an actual dream…

_(Harry's Dream)_

_He sat in the recliner at Gryffindor Tower with Hedwig, on his left, stroking her beautiful soft feathers. He cooed over how beautiful she was all the time, how young and powerful she was for a small critter. Her amber eyes lit with happiness, the fire making it even more noticeable. It was peaceful and quiet for Harry, just how he liked it. This would always be the reason why he stayed up late most of the time, the quiet put him at ease and he was able to think more clearly. The best part was that it was snowing outside, making almost seem dreamlike. _

_Then he heard a hissing sound, a very strange hissing familiar sound. Harry turned around to look behind him but, there was no one there. He sighed a relief but, once he turned to face Hedwig, she was gone. "Hedwig? Where'd you go?"_

_*Harry...Harry…* said a whispering voice in response. *Help me….*_

_Harry turned around behind him and saw a gigantic snake on the ground chained up, the snake was bleeding and had several bruises. The snake only moved very little because of the massive injuries on the back. The scene from Gryffindor Tower changed to some dark dungeon. He could feel the bitter cold, and could see his breath. Was this real or a dream?_

_He then heard the clanking of bolted doors open, a tall figure appeared in the room, he walked slowly and almost ancient like. When Harry squint at the figure, he could see more of person. It was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts and the Leader of the Light. But, something was different about him, his blue eyes were gleaming like he always saw them do. It was more dark and sinister, as if he was ready to kill something. This wasn't right._

"_If you cooperate Nagini," Dumbledore said. "I will let you free to your master. Now where is Harry?"_

_What? Nagini? The gigantic Basilisk has been missing, as far Harry knew, before his capture even happened? Why would Nagini need to know? Then it hit him, Dumbledore doesn't know that Nagini was missing, he never even assume. Only the Voldemort and his followers were to keep it a secret. But, Snape would of told him, unless Snape was kept under secret oath like the rest, to not blab out about the missing snake. He stared at the injured Nagini, somewhere he hoped she died, she deserved it. But, he thought about Oobie, the little baby snake he hardly knew, how he died for him. Nagini, no matter who side she was on, was still an animal who hardly knew anything. What if Voldemort did that to Hedwig? Killed her to get to Harry, it wasn't right._

_But… Nagini has killed humans beings in the past, wizards fighting against the Dark. But, people from the Light were probably killing snakes in general out of fear. The Light always hated the snakes, even the ones who were harmless, they were considered bad omens and always will be. Harry was so confused?_

_*Harry… pleassse get my master… pleassse I beg you" said the weak Nagini._

_*But,* Harry said, hesitantly. *You've killed ssso many of them before. Why ssshould I sssave a creature who is on the opposite ssside?*_

_*You're not like the othersss you dearly trussst,* answered Nagini. *I kill in order to live and survive, I'm an animal instinct to kill to live, no matter human or animal.*_

_*But you knew what you were doing though!*_

_*I won't deny that,* Nagini stated, sadly. *But, they have been killing Basilisksss for centuriesss when not all of usss are evil as they truly believe we are. You should know this, are all sssnakesss evil when they kill, if they knew what they were doing? Don't we deserve to live asss human beingsss do?*_

_Harry never thought about it before. *Jussst like if Dark isss truly evil or Light isss truly good. It countsss how you ussse it and how you view it. If your trying to sssurvive, it isssn't technically a crime, right?*_

_Nagini hissed in approval. *I'm assuming massster has taught you that?*_

_Harry nodded, and looked at Nagini. *Did...did Dumbledore do thisss to you?*_

_*Yesss.*_

_*What did he do to you?*_

_Nagini hissed in anger. *He used Dark magic on me. He'sss the biggessst hypocrite I had ever meet. If you know how massster isss, well, you don't know Dumbledore well enough.*_

_Harry was angry now, how could Dumbledore do such a thing, she didn't do anything and he was using Dark magic itself on an animal who couldn't even use magic. She was a defenseless animal. But, all Death Eater's would torture their victims for a few hours and then killed them on spot. Harry then realized what Voldemort was saying the whole time. There is always dark in the light, as there is always light in the dark. Harry knew now that in this war, there is no such thing as good or evil, only power and those to weak to seek it. Harry understood, both were wrong. He had to help Nagini._

_*What can I do?*_

_*Look around your sssurroundingsss,* hissed Nagini. *Describe what you have ssseen and tell massster, a dark potion massster will know where I am, sssince he alwaysss isss there sssometimesss.*_

_*You're at Hogwartsss dungeon'sss?!"_

_Nagini ignored him and started to move her tail in the bit of sand around her, writing something, __**I Don't Know**_ _was written in the sand. Dumbledore's use to be calmed face, turned into rage. "You're lying to me! Crucio!"_

_If Harry had felt pain, it was nothing compared to anything like this, he began to scream in such agony that it was hard to hear Nagini say, *Harry! Go to the wakening world...pleassse hurry!*_

_Harry continued to scream in pain as he slowly began to blackout and all he could see was darkness._

**(Out of Harry's Dream)**

"So why are you taking the time in telling me this important information now instead of at the first Death Eater meeting we had?" Voldemort asked.

"I thought you knew," Snape answered. "Because how else did the boy enter the Chamber of Secrets, my lord."

"I see, I almost forgotten you need Parseltongue to get in," Voldemort said, with a sigh. "I thought the stupid girl left them open, I presumed not."

It was quiet in the air for a moment. "Is there any news you got about my pet? Does Dumbledore know anything?"

"No my lord," Snape answered truthfully. He had asked Dumbledore, without him guessing, about if he seen a rare snake lately. But, those cheerful eyes told him otherwise, so he never asked again. Dumbledore, which was out of the ordinary, kept to himself ever since he discovered that Harry was kidnapped by Voldemort. Snape, though he hated to admit it, was glad Harry was in some other person but the Dursleys. He hated Muggles and knew, by the boy's physical appearance, that they treated him like crap. He knew how Petunia was, since he grew up with Lily and her older sister in Spinner End. He was glad Harry was being watched and taken care of, although he doesn't like the Dark Lord entirely.

But, the Dark Lord has treated Harry more like a human than anyone else, including himself, which made Snape feel guilty. After he made alignance with Dumbledore, he chose to only be neutral, but was on his own side. He was on Harry's and Lily's side. Snape will follow wherever Harry went, Dark or Light, he would let Harry choose the fate of the Wizard World. It will always be like that until he died in the end.

"Severus, may I ask you a question? And be truthful."

"My lord?" Snape asked.

"Whose side are you truly on?" Voldemort asked.

Snape cleared his throat. "It may seem like I'm on Dumbledore's but, I'm not on his side. Nor yours. I'm only on Potter's side, if he chooses to fight against you, I will be his follower, for example. I owe Potter more than anyone in the world, I'm in his debt until the day I die. And I want you to keep this information between us, my lord"

"Of course," Voldemort replied. "You have helped me, I had helped you. It seems only natural to help one another in such harsh times. Especially when I can't contact my snake, I feel like someone or something is tampering with out connection."

"Is that why you sent us on small search parties?"

"Yes," Voldemort said. "Because I have to stay here and take care of Harry, also teach him magic, that I have very little time to search. I get to search once in awhile if Harry went to bed early, that's pretty much it."

"I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong, Severus," Voldemort said, quirking an eyebrow up. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I failed you in the search of your familiar," Snape said, sorrowfully. "I know how much she means to you. I might hate her because how powerful she is but, I also miss the fact that she made you happy even at the most awful of times. She's a wonderful snake that no one will never understand but you."

"I don't need your sympathy," Voldemort responded. "All I want you to do is protect Harry, as if he was the only child you'll ever have in your life. I know you made a vow with Dumbledore but, can you make this one again. It won't kill you, just mark you."

"Alright."

"I want you to promise me that, no matter what happens, that you will take Harry to a safe place if he's ever in trouble. If he's afraid to go near Dumbledore or doesn't want to be near him, take him elsewhere. That you will tell me only of his location, no one else."

"I swear on my life," Snape stated proudly.

"Good," Voldemort said. "Well if you don't wish to tell me his hideout, I want you to tell me if he's alright or if he wants to see me. Don't let him make choices that he's not ready to make. I don't want my Horcrux to be hurt, as you know. But, does Dumbledore assume yet?"

"He only assumes my lord," Snape said. "But, had no idea what they are? Isn't Nagini one?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I hope… she's somewhere safe."

"Hope? I never thought you would use such a word," Snape said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know," Voldemort chuckled deeply. He looked at the Grandfather clock for the time. "It's almost dinner. I was planning to make some stew-"

"I'll go make it my lord," replied Snape. "You're on bed rest until all your leg bones have grown back."

Before Voldemort could say something, a horrible scream could be heard from upstairs. They both looked at each other for a long moment, until Snape rushed up the stairs towards the boy who was screaming. He had a bad feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series. I want to thank DanceofTheCrystalRose1993 for adding me to her/his Author Alert subscription, her/his Favorite Authors list, for adding the story to her/his Story Alert subscription, and for adding to her/his Favorite Stories list. I can't believe how long it's been since I wrote, and since I didn't a write a new chapter, til now, it feels great that I don't always have to write to get readers still. Thanks and please enjoy the new chapter you all have been waiting for.

The boy was screaming and squirming in his nightmare of his, Snape ran to him and try to shake him awake but, it didn't work. Instead he brought the child down stairs onto the sofa next to the Dark Lord, he knew this was an unusual dream, nightmare, and he didn't know what to do. "My lord, I tried to-"

"I bet you did," Voldemort replied. "This isn't an actual dream."

"My lord?" Snape asked, confused.

"Remember what I told you about connections between Harry and I have?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Well, if I'm correct," Voldemort began. "The boy is feeling the pain of another. Silencio!" Harry's voice was completely muted, only his facial expressions can be told that he was going through agony. "I need to think… how do we get him unconnected with that other?"

"My lord, you're speaking in riddles again," Snape sounded almost annoyed. "What do you mean about this other? Why is he connected and how do you know about it not Dumbledore?"

"I will tell you later, right now we need to wake him up before, whatever is happening to him, kills him or permanently injures him entirely. What does he look like is happening to him?" Voldemort said, concerned.

"Obviously being tortured."

Voldemort glared at Snape. "Alright smart ass, let me clarify my self. What kind of torture does he look like he's under?" Snape looked at Harry was still screaming silently, squirming from the pain he was under. "Crucio Curse, my lord," Snape answered, truthfully. Then this made Snape's head click. "You don't think…"

"I can't tell until we wake him," Voldemort replied. "Or if he wakes up himself."

As soon as he said that, Harry sat straight up and with horror in his eyes, he began to scream silently, looking like he was trying to get someone's attention. Voldemort took the silent charm off, regretting it once done. "-and she's being tortured by him! You got to help her Professor!"

"Potter, calm down!" Snape said, overwhelmed. "What are you on about? Help who?"

"Didn't you even listen to me?!"

"Harry, you were under my Silent Charm," Voldemort said. "You were screaming your head off when you were asleep. Severus tried to wake you but, you kept on screaming in pain. I just took it off moments ago."

"Nagini… she's in trouble!"

Voldemort only stared at Harry for a moment, losing his composer for only a moment. "What do you mean Nagini is trouble?! Where is she?!"

"Hogwarts! Dumbledore is torturing her in the dungeons at Hogwarts! He's using some torturing spell… I could feel every pain," Harry almost went into tears, almost losing himself. "I couldn't even…."

Voldemort wasn't the sentimental type but, he put an arm around the distress Harry anyways. He looked at Snape and said, "Bring Nagini back here alive. You tell Dumbledore the next time he tortures something of mine, I'll kidnap one of his best men and torture them to the point of death. Now go!"

Snape Disapparated out of the house immediately. Once he was gone, Sweetpea entered the room. "Sweetpea could hear Harry in distress! What can Sweetpea do for master?"

Voldemort looked at the house elf for a moment. "Get two bottles of Calming Draught from my Potion Lab. And get on small bottle of the Aftershock Potion for the Crucio Counter Effect."

"Sweetpea back!"Soon as she left, she came back instantly with three bottles of potions. "Sweetpea can do anything else for you?" Voldemort shook his head and dismissed his house elf.

"Harry…" Voldemort began calmly. "I need you to swallow this Calming Draught for me." Harry snatched it out of Voldemort's hands gulped it down with one swallow. He ignored the after taste, and looked at the ground.

"Why?" Voldemort looked at him confused. "Why was I able to… feel her every pain, see everything she saw?"

"That's… something I'm researching on." Voldemort answered truthfully. "You're magical core is more powerful than most younger wizards your age, just finding out you could speak the snake language, and that you could see and feel everything from Nagini… it's part of my research. I'm just as confused why? But… deep down I know the answer, I just can't accept it yet. I'm not ready to tell anyone, not until I'm surely definite it's the fact."

"Is it bad?" Harry asked.

"Well… It's actually how you view the situation from both our point of views. It could be bad for you and me. It could just be good for me in general." Voldemort put Harry's head on his lap, stroking his hair. "It could mean something else too. I don't know, I'm still working."

"Um… If you don't mind me asking. If I have a connection with Nagini, would that also mean… you and I… have one also?"

"How did you think we found you today?" Voldemort asked. "I was able to sense you, know where you were, I was just waiting for the right moment to surprise attack you, as punishment of course."

"Wait! You knew this whole time where I was?" Harry asked angrily, sitting up straight. "So you know for a fact that your Death Eaters murdered a small defenseless creature, a baby snake?! Did you know I had a companion with me?!"

Voldemort shook his head. "I only just found out about the critter moments after you were captured. Did your friend have a name?"

"Oobie, he called himself that."

"A funny name for a snake," Voldemort replied. "But, sometimes there are things not even humans can prevent. Technically, it wasn't anyones fault but, the snake's. Yes, he was a baby who didn't know what to do but, as human beings, we make mistakes such as killing defenseless creatures in order to live."

"So you killing Muggles and Muggle Borns was a way to live?"

Harry made sure his anger was through his words. He might of thought that Dumbledore was a cruel bastard but, hearing the man who almost killed you as a baby say such a statement so casually, made him feel worse. How dare Voldemort talked about human beings making mistakes, how it isn't there faults. So, it wasn't Voldemort's fault that Harry has no family? That he was being a human being.

Voldemort looked at Harry, his hellish red eyes were very calm and relax, and deep down inside he saw more honestly than Dumbledore could ever hold in those sparkling blue eyes he has. "In some degree, I thought it was. But, no I have other reasons why I'm killing them. May I ask you something?" Harry nodded. "What do you think of Dumbledore now; an honest man or a brutal man?"

Harry snorted. "He was doing it to find me, for the greater good."

"For whose greater good, Harry?" Voldemort asked. "Do you understand why you're so important to the Light side? To them, you're less of a human being and more of a weapon."

Harry stood up and faced Voldemort with fire burning in his eyes. "That's not true! You're lying so I can say that the Dark side is right!"

"You're not worth to manipulate, Harry," Voldemort continued his calmed tone. "But, I'm trying to open your eyes so you understand that the Light side is not any better than the Dark side. Don't you see, no matter what you choose Harry, they're both wrong. My job is to protect you from what Dumbledore is trying to make of you, what he did to Severus and many others that I don't even know. Dumbledore only sees you as a tool of the war and nothing else."

"Shut up!" Harry clasped his hands over his ears. "Just shut up, you lying manipulative bastard!"

"Harry…" Voldemort grabbed Harry right elbow and pulled Harry back down on the sofa. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"You just did!"

"I mean before this conversation, have I lied?" Voldemort asked. Harry looked into Voldemort's eyes, lowering his hands to his lap, and shook his head no. "Then why would I lie to you now?"

"Because… you don't want to lose a war you're working hard before I was born."

"Well… I can't deny that reason. But, it's more than that. The other is to study you, as you already know, but there is another reason." Harry looked at him, nodding his head for Voldemort to continue. "Because I don't want to see someone fall into the wrong hands of the person who was once evil himself, and uses his old habits to make it look like Light side is better."

"Dumbledore was never-"

Voldemort put his hand up in front of Harry. "Dumbledore has a dark past, like myself. All of his life, he and Grindelwald searched for power to rule the entire wizard world. Dumbledore has killed many people to get to power, and has also gotten his loved ones in the mix of it, with no care to the world. Not until his beloved little sister was killed by his best friend." Voldemort waited for Harry to say something but he didn't, so he thought he could move on. "It took one family member to change him and fight against his friend. Yes, he killed his friend for the greater good but, there is more to it than just his sisters death. Much more."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, Dumbledore still wanted power," Voldemort said. "Most people fear him because he has the power no one had until a new Dark Lord emerged. Everyone stopped fearing him and focused on me. I wanted to find the ability to live longer and put people in their designated places; to show I was powerful I killed innocent Muggles and Muggle Borns. Dumbledore, on the other hand, killed more than two groups of magical beings. He's killed more pure bloods than half-bloods and has killed children so they wouldn't grow to try and kill him in the future. I on the other hand, wanted to kill one child so no one could use the child as a tool. Yes, Harry, I wanted to kill you because I actually felt bad for you. I had morals about children, and I wasn't going to let the old coot train a baby to kill me."

Harry nodded in understanding, so he was already a plan to destroy the Dark side, before he was even thought of. "So you killed my parents because you thought they would be with me or were they just in the way?"

"In true honesty, I say both," Voldemort said casually. "Anyways, I never believed in killing children, unless I'm desperate to show an example of what true fear is, which hopefully never happens. You see, I use Dark to make a lighter world, to have everyone live equally and to be treated equally no matter their statuses. Yes, I know we use the word Mudblood but, only to keep the old Dark method, I'm a Dark Lord after all. I hate Muggles because of my past but, Muggle Borns I hate because most chose Muggles over the wizard, after what happened over the centuries when wizards and witches were treated like. Are you understand so far what I'm trying to tell you?"

"I do," Harry replied. "But, that doesn't mean killing is wrong. Why can't we just make an agreement saying something everyone likes and just keep living? You know, a treaty."

"They already tried that," Voldemort said. "But, it never works out. Because everyone wants more on their side then the other or a group disagrees with other groups choice. Politics is a nasty thing in the Wizard World, as you can tell it's just as bad as Muggle politics."

"Do you know why I kill Politicians?" Harry asked. Voldemort didn't answer. "I kill so we have less stupid politicians ruling or making more stupid choices for our country. We want to live in a world with civil rights so people, wizards and witches or random different people, can live in peace without fear. My gang is fighting for civil rights that we have been fighting for over the centuries, killing those who are about to ruin or change something everyone, that aren't politicians, accepts as okay. But, that doesn't mean I agree with killing them, politicians are people as Muggle Borns are wizards and witches."


	14. Chapter 14

** None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series. I want to say I'm so sorry for not writing for a few weeks, college has gotten me tired, so I thought about when I should write the next chapters for all of you guys. Thank you to the following people: mteverest21 adding my story to his/her Story Alert subscription and adding my story to his/her Favorite Stories list; IVANHOE for adding my story to her/his Favorite Stories; and onepiecefannumber1 for adding my story to her/his Favorite Stories, adding me to her/his Favorite Author list, adding my story to her/his Story Alert subscription, and adding me to her/his author Alert subscription. Again, I'm so sorry for the lateness, and I hope my fans continue to grow and please enjoy this brand new chapter.**

Snape ran down the halls of Hogwarts, not his formal known brisk walk, he had no time to make appropriate posture. He was focusing on getting in out, saving Nagini, for Harry's sake. He couldn't get Harry's scream out of his head, it was so terrifyingly painful, something you wouldn't want to go through. Thinking about it sended shivers down his spine, Snape knew what it was like to feel the Crucio spell as a young man. The Dark Lord made sure that all the Death Eaters went through, at least once, the Crucio curse feeling the very core of its painful process.

Snape walked down the stairs to the dungeons, there was one room he never entered, but it was considered the jail cell for students. In 1861, they abandon the room and decided treating students like prisoners were never going to solve behavior. He only been in there once to train some of his Slytherin students in combat, Muggle combat. This was to teach them how to defend themselves, in case magic wasn't going to save them. The first time though, he was locked in there during his second year at Hogwarts, because James Potter thought it was funny to do it.

_Enough!_ Snape told himself, _my past isn't going to save Nagini now._ As he made it to the end of the hall he burst open the door, and saw Dumbledore screaming Crucio at twitching long scaly object. _Nagini!_ He stood there in shocked. "One last time, tell me where is Harry!?" Nagini didn't move, she laid there, staring at her torturer with a pleading look. "So be it. Crucio!"

This time Snape made a jump for it and took the hit. Snape screamed in pain, trying everything to hold back, but he had never felt such a powerful sensation. Soon the pain stopped and he collapsed on the floor breathing in heavily. _That wasn't an ordinary curse, what kind of Crucio is that?_ "Snape! Merlin, why did you jump in front of her?!"

"Dumbledore," Snape answered, still weak. "You're torturing...him."

Dumbledore only gave him a confused look. "What do you mean, Severus, Nagini is a girl obviously?"

"No," Snape said. "Not her, I'm talking about the boy." He coughed for a moment and then proceeded. "As you continue to torture her, you continue to torture Potter."

"I don't-"

"Dumbledore! Harry and Nagini have a similar connection as Harry has one with her! Don't you understand you old coot, you're torturing Harry as you continue to torture the fucking snake!"

Dumbledore gave him a horror shock. "Harry knew I was torturing her?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my…" Dumbledore said, almost heart brokenly. "I didn't know, I swear I didn't know I was hurting Harry in the process. Did Harry… see me?"

"I assume so, since he told the Dark Lord and I where and who was doing the torturing," Snape answered. "I'm taking the poor girl back to the hideout… I was order to do so. I can't believe you tortured her, and she wasn't anywhere near her master. How was she suppose to know where the boy was, when I told you, from the fucking beginning, that he hasn't found his snake since he returned?! How dare you torture an innocent-"

"That thing isn't innocent!" Dumbledore argued. "She has killed so many in a lifetime, how is she-"

"Dumbledore, for Merlin's sake she's only an animal!" Snape retorted. "She was only following orders because that's how the animal kingdom works. When you tell a dog to go attack someone, is the dog still an animal or a murderer? A dog is an animal so is a fucking snake! And the worst part of this situation is the fact that Harry saw you using Dark Magic, when yourself forbidden the kind of act! You fucking hypocrite!"

Severus picked up the heavy snake who was licking his cheek in happiness. She still was weak and had blood covering her whole body. "How… long have you had her?"

"For quite some time, my boy," Dumbledore answered. "I guess she somehow found a link to Harry so she could be saved, something must of happened to Voldemort's and her connection, I presume Voldemort tried at least once to connect to her?"

"He said someone was blocking the connection, probably when she's either asleep or while being tortured by you," Snape answered. "These wounds are horrible, I must leave, good evening Headmaster." Snape briskly walked out of the room without another word from Dumbledore. As soon as he went off the school grounds he heard something, almost a whisper like.

*Thank you, Sssnape.*

And it was quiet while Apparating to the Dark Lord.

Harry was asleep when Snape came into the house with Nagini. Voldemort was very pleased to see his close companion was alive. Snape told him what had happened, excluding his sacrifice for the snake from Dumbledore's wrath. Voldemort asked if Dumbledore tried to question him about the hideout, which Snape happily applied that he didn't. "Dumbledore didn't have time, since I had to rush here my lord. I will get the healing equipment to start right way."

*Massster… the boy, he sssaved my life.* She snuggled at the collar of Voldemort's neck, hissing happily. *I'm happy I'm home.* The Dark Lord only nodded in agreement, stroking his pet's head lightly. *You're very quiet massster, aren't you happy I've returned?*

He smiled. *My pet, of courssse I'm happy. I'm jussst think at the moment.* Nagini nudge him, the movement telling him to continue. *I'm thinking about Potter. He'sss a Horcrux like you… I don't know what to do when I have to send him to Hogwartsss. Dumbledore isss a manipulative bassstard, I'm scared that he knowsss already or at leassst assumesss that he isss. I don't want to lossse any of them, I'm really depended on them. What to do?*

Snape came in the room with some healing equipment, silently, and began rubbing creams and potions on the injured baslick. *Why not gather them up, Massster? Go out and bring them here and you'll be able to keep an eye on them.*

*Have you ever heard anyone do sssuch a thing?*

*Or when you do gather them up,* Nagini still thinking. *And hide them where no one would ever guesss to find them. Didn't you put them at placesss from your passst?* He nodded. *Wouldn't he asssume that they are going to be there? Why just hide them sssomewhere no one, not even Dumbledore, would ever asssume, probably another country.*

*Maybe… I think I know where to hide them,* Voldemort said to himself. *We'll sssee what happensss my pet.* Voldemort continued to soothe the injured snake as the healing ointments and potions began to heal her. She was right about a few things, hiding them in places that your enemies knows is not smart. But, he mostly did it because he needed to put them somewhere so they weren't in his way. It's bad enough that he accidently made Harry one of his own, how is he going to protect him from the Light sid?

"My lord… you seem out of it," Snape said. "Sorry for ruining your thoughts my lord, but you did promise some answers when I came back. Do you care to explain?"

Voldemort sighed, but gave a human, sincerely smile, which kind of startled Snape. "Well, you're question was 'this other and how do I know so much more then what Dumbledore can guess'? Nagini was that other, but there are more than her and Harry, as you know. I have others, but they are only objects. One of them was used for my return, the diary. Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem-"

"What?!" Snape yelled out loud. "You were able to find the Diadem of Ravenclaw, the very same one that has been missing for thousands of years? Where the hell did you find it my lord?"

Voldemort smiled. "Rowena's daughter told me where to find it. May I finish now. Now as I was saying; and last and not least these two. Quirrell was also one, but never lasted long. My old self needed a body so he made himself go into Quirrell, the problem was that he kind of went insane, because he was force to make a human, who was probably incapable to do it, drink unicorn's blood. I trust you not to tell anyone unless you wish to die the worst and most painful death."

"I understand my lord." Snape look at the sleeping boy on the couch. "I can't believe he's sleeping through all of this, nor can I believe he's… someone's powerful object. I don't know if I should feel remorse for the child, I know he hates when people talk about him, but I guess old habits can't be helped."

"You know," Voldemort began, "you and Harry aren't so different." Snape looked at him questioningly. "All three of us had lived as half-bloods and lived a terrible life in the Muggle World, and we want to prove ourselves to the world that we are more than what we seem. We do anything to prove ourselves worthy, like I became a Dark Lord so I can change the world to what it should be. You wanted to become the best Potion Master, you're the best and youngest of the century, and work at Hogwarts to teach. And Harry, he wants to be accepted for who he is, not what he is. He wants a family of his own, and he wants to give the world the freedom to choose how they wish to live. For a small child, he has the biggest ambitious, yet he has no idea about his own fate that Dumbledore has plans for him."

"Just like me," Snape said, taking a seat on the other side of the room in an armchair. "I fell into Dumbledore's manipulative tricks, like a gullible child would. Not only did I become a puppet, but I became something I never wanted to be but did it as payment. But… I never regretted making my choice, it made me not only a better man, but stronger."

"You don't regret making your choices to be taught by me?"

"Never will," Snape said, giving the truest smile he had ever shown. "It made me well known and people finally gave me the respect I've been searching for, although I do tend to make other children's lives miserable." Ge chuckled a bit at his dark humor. "I just wish that there was a better option then joining your Death Eaters, but I was finally able to have a family. Maybe… we still have a chance."

"A chance for what?"

"To save Potter from making the same mistakes as we did," Snape answered. "I rather not have Lily's son become a Death Eater, I can already see the Potter's rolling in their graves haunting both our asses for eternity and in the afterlife. But, I don't approve the Light side either, they'll just use him as a secret weapon in the war, manipulate him to become something he doesn't want to be."

"So, you and I have been thinking similar ideas how to...what's the word… I hate saying it, but raising him?" Voldemort questioned. "You're willing to help me make that a reality, to teach him everything, dark and light? Raise him to be a human, not a monster?"

"If he's willing to cooperate with us," Snape gave a cheeky smile. "As you already experienced, Potter is not a cooperative child."

"I know," Voldemort said in annoyance. "I wished he wasn't so stubborn, like the hero he is claimed to be. But… it also teaches him that he can make his own choices, he does see himself human, not a hero. It's really hard to explain, but you get the idea." Both men checked the time on the Grandfather clock. "I think it's best to all go to bed, it's late."

"I'll take him to bed my lord," Snape said. "Do you wish assistance?"

"I'll sleep down here, I don't think it's a… comfortable experience if you carry me up the stairs," Voldemort said, almost blushing with embarrassment. Snape only laughed and carried the sleeping boy up the stairs. Hopefully a full nights rest will help all of them.


	15. Chapter 15

**None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series. I want to thank Dark Neko 4000 for adding my story to her/his Favorite Story list and adding my story to her/his Story Alert subscription. Also, I want to thank Rising Phoenix-82 for adding my story to her/his Story Alert subscription and adding to her/his Favorite Stories list. I also want to say that we had hit the 15 follower mark, five more and we will hit 20 very soon. I'm so happy for all of this, and please enjoy the new chapter.**

Harry sat up abruptly on his bed, his breathing became harsh, the light was showing through the window. He was sweating slightly, and as soon he realized where he was, he became more relaxed, he was in his bed. Harry was safe from whatever he saw in his dream, a sigh of relief left between his lips. _What a crazy dream I had, it almost felt so real. _He got off of his bed and went through his wardrobe to find something to wear after his shower. Harry walked into his bathroom and locked his door behind him. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he realized he was still wearing his clothing he had since his escape from the Malfoy's Mansion. He would of changed out of his dirty clothes, never would've slept in it.

Other than his run away act, he began to remember everything that happened the other night. _So… it wasn't… a dream. All of that actually happened._ Learning about Dumbledore's true side hit him in the gut, although he was no better than Dumbledore, if Dumbledore knew of Harry's true self they would both be in the same hole. But… Dumbledore was a hero, a great man for the light side, as Harry was only known to pause Voldemort's true power for a few years. _I'm… so fucking confused?! _Dumbledore would do anything for power, Harry will fight for rights; both seemed good but have a dark side. He turned on the shower and stepped in.

His head hung down as the warm water went all over his hair down onto his body. Tears started to fall down so slowly that they were hardly noticeable from the shower water. He felt so hurt about the fact that Dumbledore would hurt innocent creatures or people to gain information. Harry was opposite of him, he would prevent innocent people from getting hurt. _But, Dumbledore…_ Harry began to shed his tears silently as he was so confused. Both Dark and Light were wrong; he was so alone, very alone. Out of anger he turned the heat up in the shower as he felt the heat on his skin. The pain… it felt so relaxing and nice against his skin… soothing really.

After washing his body and hair, and standing under the water for a half an hour, he got out to dry and put fresh clothes on. He walked out of the bathroom and walked straight of the room quietly in the dimmed hallway. Harry walked into the kitchen and found Voldemort reading the paper like usual, he took his place where his meal would usually be waiting and began to slowly eat his meal in silence. The silence was quite peaceful, his appetite wasn't great, he hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon, the cooked rabbit meat. He pushed his food away and walked out of the kitchen straight into the study, pulling his book he was assign a long time ago and began to read.

Not long after did the Dark Lord join him in the study, where the man's paperwork laid on top of the gigantic oak desk. All you could hear was the pages being turned once a while and scribbled sounds from the quill to paper. Time was ticking by slowly, the quiet continued between both of them. Nagini slithered in the room and placed herself on the rug near the fireplace.

*Why isss it ssso quiet?*

*Just trying to relax to work and read,* Voldemort said casually in response. *It'sss jussst a quiet day today.*

Nagini nodded and looked at Harry thoughtfully, but ignored her as if he didn't notice she was looking at him. *A boy ssshould go out and play a bit.*

Harry turned to glare at the snake his tone slightly snappy. *I'm not a normal boy, either way there isss nothing to do but read.* Nagini looked at Harry for a moment, with some concern in her eyes, she knew something was wrong with the him.

*But..*

Harry shut his book loudly and stood from his seat. *Ssstop nagging already! There is nothing to do in this fucking hell hole, okay?! Jussst leave me the hell alone!*

"Potter!" Voldemort broke out of Parseltongue, his voice angry. "I don't know what crawled up your ass and died, but I don't like the tone you gave Nagini."

"Then tell her to stop nagging me!" Harry yelled. "I just want to have some peace and quiet without someone fucking talking and acting like they even give two shits about me!" He turned around to walk away but Voldemort came up from behind him and grabbed his wrist, pulling his arm behind him. His body was then against the wall, with Voldemort behind his back. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you control yourself," Voldemort said, slightly gripping harder on Harry's wrist. "Whatever your problem maybe is, you need to not take it out on Nagini. She had done nothing wrong to you. She is a living being you know."

Harry's emotions began to calm down, usually he would burst into argument with Voldemort, but… he was just too tired… he wasn't in the mood to argue a point anymore. Harry's body began to relax a bit, which Voldemort's grip lessened. "Can you let go now? I just...I think I need some space for awhile…" Then Harry said something he never thought he would say. "... please… let me have my space?"

Voldemort jaws dropped, his gripped never thought that Harry would ever ask permission, in such a nice manner, to leave the room. Usually Harry put up a fight, this worried Voldemort, realizing why Nagini was very concerned about the boy. He never was concerned about anything, excluding his own life and Nagini's. Harry then walked out of the room up the stairs in the dimmed hallway.

Time felt like it was frozen for Voldemort. "What the bloody hell just happened?" Then footsteps from the kitchen came in, and there stood Snape.

"Something happened to the boy, my lord?"

"Nothing," Voldemort turned towards his desk, his hands folded, his chin resting on top. "He never ask for anything in such a calm manner. He never says 'please' to me."

"He's probably not in the mood," Snape stated. "What happened?"

"Nagini was concerned about the boy," Voldemort said. "But, earlier during breakfast, he was different. As if a Dementor was standing behind him, taking his life slowly out of him. He didn't even finish his meal, I thought he was probably in one those hormonal moods. Not until he snapped at Nagini, I wouldn't let him go until he was calmed down, which I told him. He then, relaxed a bit, as if he was tired of fighting. I don't know his problem, but he needs to cut his shit out."

Snape was thinking for a moment. "I don't think it has to do with hormones my lord. I think he's depressed again. He needs to talk about it, or at least punch something to show his frustration."

Voldemort then banged his head against his desk. _Fucking teenagers._ "I guess I'll have to talk to him, huh?"

"You don't have to my lord," Snape stated quickly. "If you like, I would talk to him."

"We live together, not you. This isn't your problem, but it you wish, bring the boy down here… maybe we should all talk to him." Snape nodded and walked up the stairs to fetch Harry.

Not long after Harry was trailing behind Snape, his face more pale, shadows were darker under his eyes, hope was gone and it looked like he was actually tired. "So, care to explain you tantrum earlier, or are you going to be stubborn like usual?"

"Why do you care?" Harry's voice had no emotion, his eyes were lifeless as a stone angel in a cemetery, as it stares at you. "Why do you even care about me? My problems aren't yours and never will be. Just like Dumbledore, all you want is to control a part of the world with no regret on decisions you make for what you believe in. When the ones you are about to rule over are the ones who are in danger and dying because two men are ignorant towards the other side."

Voldemort sighed in aggravation. "Is this what this is all about? You worrying over something you don't want to be involved in something you don't understand about?"

"I understand everything that has been going on," Harry spat at Voldemort. "I'm listening to both sides of the war, and so far i think you're both fucking idiots. You want to destroy all the Muggleborns and rule over Muggles so the can live in fear. As Dumbledore wants to get rid of anything that is Dark, that could be useful in such a positive way, that I don't think half the spells in Dark magic are even Dark. You wish for purity and Dumbledore wishes for equality amongst everyone. Dumbledore wants control in all choices and you want everyone to have their own choices and face consequences when they do come to hit you. While everyone else, just want to live in peace in harmony and be treated as if they were human beings, which both of you neglect to do. That is what I fucking see in this war, both of you are wrong!"

Voldemort only stared at Harry, no emotions or dark magic swirling around him. Only Harry's magic, which was getting out of control through his anger, was surrounding the room. "All of my life, I had to deal with ignorance. I had to learn in school that people die from ignorance over stupid things that can be solved in a civil manner. All I want is to live a normal happy life, but I can't because two men want me to be used as some power source-"

"I never said-"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" A jar of green liquid broke and splattered all over the floor. "You like to get your point across, so do i! Now where was I?... Oh yes, two men want to use me for some power control. One killed my family, and one put me in a hell hole to live in for an entire decade as everyone was celebrating the victory. As everyone thought I was in good hands, happy with my other family members. When I actually was locked up under the stairs for ten fucking years! Doing all the adult work alone and always being bullied, fighting my own battles until I was eight! I then started to kill people, which makes me no better then you or Dumbledore, and I had to deal with even bigger more adult problems. You and Dumbledore claimed you had hard lives, but you both created a child's life into a horror movie. I never had a choice, but to come into the wizarding world! All I want is a fucking family that loves me for me, not because they fear me or feel sorry for me or even because I'm the Boy-Who-Can't-Fucking-Die!"

"But, I can't have any of that…" Harry leaned against the wall and slid down, hugging his legs to his chest. "I either get pitied or hunted down by people. My life is nothing but hell and all I can do is self pity. Like you always said, I'm just a boy everyone throws their problems to; hoping I will save them from trouble. Making people, like Prof. Snape, think I always playing the hero, which I try so hard… fucking hard to prevent. And no matter what I do, I'm always getting involved in something. As if it was some plot they set up for me…."

"Why are you pitying yourself?" Voldemort asked.

Harry stared at the ground, he was calming down from the outburst. "I'm not trying to. You want me to tell you things, yet… you just mock me like everyone else. You don't care about me, you never did. No one else cared about me either… they only cared about the Boy-Who-Lived, their savior. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" He looked into Voldemort's eyes, as if they were telling Voldemort the answer. _Lonely… he felt alone no matter where he went. He suffered for so long because of my selfish reasons, Dumbledore's selfishness; he suffered for the world and continues._ "But, that never stops me. I put the mask on and continue to live because that's why men live; fight to not die."

Voldemort stared at Harry for a moment. "Pitying yourself won't get you anywhere, Harry. But, I guess I understand, like I said before, you and I aren't so different; opposites, but not different."

"If that's true," Harry said, with a smile. "I guess I'm pitying for both of us."


	16. Chapter 16

**None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series. I want to thank Moony the Mature One for adding my story to her/his Favorite Stories list and FoxKat for adding my story to her/his Story Alert subscription. I want you guys to be aware that I also have another fanfiction based on Harry Potter called, "Dreams are Only Dreams". I don't have a lot of chapters up, but I have been working on them. Please enjoy this brand new chapter.**

Since the incident, Harry has been trying so hard to read the book Voldemort lend him about Dark Arts. "I won't teach you it yet. I want you to first understand the power it is, we'll discuss our opinions whenever you're finish." The book grabbed Harry's interest, but it doesn't mean he approved it very much. Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, was created to kill any of the prisoners in Azkaban around the 8th century, this spell was created by some dark wizard. The dark wizard though wasn't dark, as people claimed he was, created the spell for that purpose only, not until a Dark Lord, years after it's creation, discovered it for more useful purpose for the dark side. Hence, why Avada Kedavra became part of the dark wizard spell family. Although interesting, he was always confused why no one ever taught the students at Hogwarts about the background of certain spells, especially dark magic.

Harry also learned the dark magic were used in old wars against Goblins, even people who were on the light side used them too. _Why wasn't this in our text books?_ Transfiguration was also considered dark magic, because most of the spells in there were used by dark wizards to escape or kill their prey. _Why are they teaching it when its considered dark magic? _This textbook really opened his eyes to reality, like Voldemort always told him, "Anything can be dark magic if you use it as that purpose." Charms, he realized lots of dark wizards use some charm spells, ones that are generally used at Hogwarts. _Wait. We are taught these spells anyways, everyone uses charms, but that doesn't make them entirely evil. _Nor good…

Harry continued to read on this dark book: in his room, at meals, and in the library. Voldemort kept glancing at Harry once in a while, pleased that Harry is enjoying the book he given him. "History Behind Dark Arts," by Tony Eggleton. An old thick book he enjoyed when he was younger, learning about Dark Arts himself. His paperwork kept piling up as was close to finishing. _Damn owls._ This was no ordinary work, they were ideas, plans, that were discussed about how they were going to make their comeback or how they were going to run the Death Eater ranks. Future plans during the war. Some were good, others were horrible; some were maps that he took and put onto his maps to use as future guides. Not only did he do the paperwork and writing back to his senders, but he plotted his own plans with Prof. Snape.

"Well, we can't do that," Snape said. "That's literal suicide right there, Dumbledore would see it coming."

"Yeah, like Dumbledore knows every move I make," Voldemort said with frustration.

"Well, he hypothesis things like this all the time," Snape told him. "You need to think like Dumbledore in order to win this war. 'Know thy enemy' ring a bell?"

Voldemort through a paper ball at Snape's face. "Oh, shut up you. I don't see you coming up with ideas, got one?"

Snape sighed. "We need to think better knew ideas. I hate to do this, but… why not ask Potter?"

"He won't help, remember?"

"Why don't we ask Raven Shadow then?" Snape said with a wicked smile. "After all, Raven Shadow is a different individual, he's technically not Harry."

Voldemort gave Snape a shocked look. "Clever… But, I think he will still refuse his services."

"Ask him then."

Voldemort walked over to Harry, who was still quietly reading. He was actually relax, Nagini curled up around his lower body, sleeping. "Sorry for ruining the moment. But, I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Well, I need fresh plotting ideas," Voldemort answered casually. "I don't want Harry Potter to help me. I want Raven Shadow to help."

Harry smiled. "I'll help you, but it will cost you."

Voldemort sighed. "What do you have in mind?"

"To continue to fight with my gang," Harry said. "I want to be able to continue my killings, I'm actually really getting sick being stuck in this house, after all I'm Raven Shadow."

Voldemort thought about this. "Alright, but with one condition. You must have Lucius or Severus with you at all times, so they can bring you back here. You're still my prisoner the some degree. You also have to swear a wizard oath."

"A wizard oath?"

"An oath that you will not to attempt to kill any of my men or me. This is about the Muggle World when you're with your gang, not the wizard world," Voldemort said.

"No, I meant to ask what is a wizard oath," Harry said. "And I can't keep any promises that I won't kill any of your men, killing Snape, Malfoy, and you I can promise not to."

Voldemort walked over to the fireplace, staring at the flames dancing excitedly. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright, a wizard oath is just like a regular oath, except we are bonded through magic, if and only if one of use breaks our words to the oath, the one who broke it will die a painful death. Are you sure you want to make an oath? We can bargain for something else."

"I'll do the oath," Harry said. "I'm not afraid to die, unlike you."

"Funny," Voldemort said, amusingly. "Cockiness will probably be the death of you. Severus! Come here."

Snape walked towards them. "We have an agreement?"

"We are doing a wizard oath, we need a binder for this," Voldemort said. Snape's eyes widened with horror. "Now Snape, I told him we can bargain for something else, but because he's a child, we'll do a mild one instead, works the same way. So, no one dies, I promise you."

"Once this is done, Potter," Snape began to warn. "There is no going back. You understand this, right?" Harry noded. "Alright, my lord stand on my left and Potter to my right." The both took their places on his side, Voldemort held his left arm out , Harry followed pursuit. When they both had a grasp on each others wrist, Snape began the ritual, using not too much magic. "Alright my lord, you go first."

"Do you, Harry James Potter-"

"Wait!" Harry interrupted. "My middle name is my father's last name?! This whole time I thought I never had a middle name, and you, of all fucking people, know my middle name?!"

Snape had to contain his composure from laughing out loud, as Voldemort looked quite annoyed with Harry. "No one told?"

"I wouldn't have interrupted, if I had known."

"Very well, as I was saying," Voldemort continued on. "Do you, Harry James Potter, swear that you will not harm Tom Marvolo Riddle, Severus Tobias Snape, and Lucius Malfoy while working for your gang as Raven Shadow?"

"I, Harry James Potter, do swear that I will not harm or kill Tom Marvolo Riddle, Severus Tobias Snape," Harry gave Snape a weird look for a moment. "And Lucius Malfoy while working with my gang as Raven Shadow or being just Harry Potter."

"You know you don't have to make such a big promise, Potter," Voldemort said.

"So you know that you can trust me, Tom," Harry said. "After all, you have to keep your side of the bargain too. Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear that I'm allowed to go out and be Raven Shadow no more than three times a weeks of my choice, unless you say I'm grounded?"

Voldemort quirked his eyebrow up, surprised but amused Harry trusted him so quickly. "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, do swear that you, Harry James Potter, will be allowed to go out and be Raven Shadow for no more than three time a week of your choice, unless I say you're grounded." Magic began to swirl around both of their arms. "So mote it be."

"So mote it be." With Harry's final words, the spell bounded both Voldemort and Harry's arm with a light mark, it looked like light chain marks. "Amazing. So, what do you guys need help with?"

"A plan to plot any future attacks on Hogwarts," Voldemort said.

Harry quirked an eyebrow up. "And why would you want to attack Hogwarts, other than to take over it. Wouldn't children be in the way, after all, you did say something about 'you don't want to hurt children'?"

"Because that's where the last place Dumbledore will take his army in the later war," Voldemort said. "I do care about hurting the children, but that isn't my problem if they jump and play shield with the Death Eaters. I can't always prevent killing the innocent."

Harry was thinking now, he did promise to help them. "Well, have ever tried Muggle strategies before?"

"Now, why would I do that if I'm trying to destroy Muggles?"

"Alright, sorry." Harry gave a moment to himself. "Is it- I know it might sound insane- is it possible to transform into animals?"

"I thought you were good with Transfiguration?" Voldemort said, rolling his eyes.

"I take that as a no then."

Snape shook his head. "Potter, you can transform into animals, it's Animagus. A person who can transform into one specific animal they are connected to. I'm assuming Prof. McGonagall never went over this."

"I don't think she even mentioned it. But- oh fuck why did I ask that! She obviously transformed into a cat several times before!" Harry smacked his forehead hard. "How about pick a few people to disguise as animals that would live in the Forbidden Forest?"

"I think it's a good idea," Voldemort said. "But, not everyone can transform into animals for very long, not everyone knows how. You have a better idea?"

"I know you're going to hate me," Harry said. "But, I know someone who might help you… but… he's Muggle."

Voldemort stared at him in horror. "Oh hell no! I'm not asking a Muggle to plot my destruction-"

"He's my gang leader!" Harry said quickly. "Why don't you ask him for help, after all, you both have some similarities about control over groups. And you do kill people for certain purposes."

"What do you think, Severus?"

Snape looked at Harry to Voldemort. "Maybe… we bargain with them for some help. I mean, how hard is it to convince a Muggle gang leader to help us? Maybe he can be useful in our war, and we can help him in his own too."

Voldemort gave a sigh. "Alright… we will try it. But, if this man gives me more trouble then I think he could cause, I'm killing half of his army." Harry smiled, pleased to be going back to his other home.


	17. Chapter 17

**None of the Characters belong to me, but J.K. Rowlings, The Harry Potter series. I want to thank misty sea for adding my story to her/his Favorite Stories list and to her/his Story Alert, thank you riderpurple for adding my story her/his Favorite stories, Tamsi.k adding my story to her/his Story Alert subscription, and jetbstraub for adding my story to her/his Favorite Stories list. Sorry for not adding chapters lately, college has been a little tough this year. But, please continue your spread about this Fanfiction and I hope you have a wonderful day.**

Harry walked down the busy city of London, followed by: Voldemort, Snape, and Malfoy. They agreed to give Harry a big amount of space for him so no one gave him suspicious looks as he went down town. Before they got there, Harry was able to receive his equipment back: his uniform and weapons. This… this made Harry feel so excited, the thrill that he hadn't felt since his capture. The thrill that he was going to be able to kill again. Although he was against killing people, he wasn't so against killing heartless bastards and political men and women. But, he was worried how his boss was going to act around the Dark Lord. Would he help his enemy?

It take much longer to get near a boarded up road. "Well, we are here now." Voldemort looked around the place, he could already here all three of them asking questions. "We are in the area of the hideout, we're going underground."

"Through the sewer lines?" Snape asked.

"They were sewer lines," Harry corrected him. "we changed them into secret holes to go in and sealed them up. Think of it as going down a slide."

"Do you need a code or something?" Voldemort asked.

"Yup!" Harry walked over to one of the sewers that were sealed up. Taking his watch, a small scanner scanned it and allowed access by giving a loud clicking sound. "Well, you guys will have to go first." Malfoy gave a disapproval sound. "Don't worry, it's perfectly hygienic and it has no horrible odor either." With that, Malfoy jumped in first sliding down, Snape followed pursuit and Voldemort right after him. Once all three men were down, Harry closed and sealed the sewer entrance and slid down himself. He started laughing, it was fun sliding down the homemade shafts. Harry landed on his feet as all the other men were whipping off the dirt on their robes, as if they didn't land properly. "I'm assuming you didn't land properly, huh?"

"What do you bloody think?" asked the annoyed Malfoy. "That thing is dangerous!"

"Quit your whining Malfoy," Harry said, as he put his mask on, which automatically changed his tone of voice. "If this goes well, you guys have a very good chance winning the war, after all that's what you are aiming for."

"I thought you never wanted to help me," asked Voldemort.

"Harry doesn't," Harry said. "But, right now I'm Raven Shadow. So be quiet, and let me do the talking. Because the type of person you are, you'll probably just piss him off."

They walked down the hallway, passing by other members of the gang. They nodded their head to Harry or bowed as if he was royalty. You can hear some whispering about Raven Shadow, "Where has he been? Who are those people?" But, Harry kept walking down the hall ignoring the whispers and bows he was receiving.

The group then walked to the front metal doors, they were from floor to ceiling. A Latin quote, **Nos lumine glauco, verum etiam mala esse dicunt aut tenebras lux quae illis qui sunt optimi. **In English it says, "We are the grey light of the future, but can also be dark to those that think we are evil or light to those who think we are heroes."

"Wouldn't this be a motto not a quote?" Voldemort asked.

"This quote reminds us who we are once we decide to chose this as our lives," Harry explained. "We are neither heroes or villains, as it says here. but we are aware there are people who hate us or praise us for our actions. Hence, the quote is on the door."

"You don't have a motto?" Malfoy asked.

"Follow the rules, and you won't die," Harry said casually, which sended shivers down Malfoy's spine. "Relax, as long as you're with me, they won't bother or attempt to hunt you down like a witch. We do have a lot of Pagans and Wiccans in our gang, from ancient families that followed this for centuries."

"And that's suppose to make us feel any better, Potter?" Snape asked. "Last time I checked, you say they pretty notorious."

"Shut up," Harry said. "And you're suppose to be the scary guy from the dungeons. Don't puss out now, we only are at the entrance of the Great Hall, where the leader is sitting doing paper work or assigning jobs." Harry opened the doors to a grand busy place. The noise of people running around with papers and people talking through mics to other members that were on very big missions. "Welcome to Famosae Great Hall!" He walked up a head of the other three, Voldemort taking the lead, as the other two walked in utter shocked at their surroundings. Children were running around playing games of all sorts as the adults were running around trying to either gather the kids up or getting in paperwork last minute. This place was huge and busy.

Harry stopped at two feet of where the gang leader was sitting. The leader is name Leopard King, since he never goes by his real name like Harry. He knelt down and loudly said, "I have returned, sir." Silence hit the air as everyone instantly hear the familiar voice of Raven Shadow. Some began to make hush whispers as the leader stood from his spot and walked down to Harry, who was still on his knees with his head bowed.

"Where have you been, Raven?" the leader said, with an anonymous voice thanks to his mask. "We thought you abandon us, we were on the verge to do a witch hunt on you. But, you have returned to our group, and we are happy that you are… safe."

"Thank you, sir."

Leopard King then looked at the three wizards. "May I ask, who are they?"

Harry stood up and said, "They kidnapped me, which is why I had been missing. They made a bargain with me so I may return to my work three times a week. And they are in need of help."

"Which is?"

Harry stepped towards his leader and whispered in his ear. "They are wizards, like I am, sir. They are neither friend or foe to my other self. The man with the neat hair very pale that has red eyes, he is Tom Riddle, or known as the Dark Lord. The other dark hair man is my professor and the other is man with blond white hair is a follower of the Dark Lord, known as a Death Eater. They wish for your help, and are willing to bargain for it."

Leopard King nodded. "Very well, you three, come follow Raven and I so we can talk about the help you so desire." All four followed the gang leader into the back room. The room looked like a conference room, except very modern and unfamiliar to the olden wizards. Harry took a seat on one end and took his mask off. The leader took his off, and everyone even Voldemort gasped at the leader.

He had red hair and his eyes were very gentle looking, his face looked very young but his eyes spoke his age more clearly. His face, was clean as a dish that had been washed by hand. He had a very calm smile. "Welcome to Famosae, gentlemen. I know who and what you are, so no need to introduce yourself. What's the matter?"

"You're not… what we expected," Malfoy said aloud.

Leopard King smiled, "I get that a lot. But, that comment does not help me about your situation you have. But, of course… there is a price to be made." He looked at the three gentlemen in the room. "Well, name your price and you shall have your help."

Voldemort stepped forward. "Anyone who are in you gang lives. If they have family, mother and fathers, brothers and sisters; they also may live. My Death Eaters will not attack your people."

"That sounds good… but how about we work together instead?"

"Why would you want to work with Muggle hating people?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, think about it. We are both at our own wars here: we have wizards and witches in our gangs also and you need to gather as many followers as you can, correct? You help me, I help you and we are both happy. We both can win our never ending war." the gang leader said. "And besides your Death Eaters have been causing a lot of trouble for my gang, you in general have been causing trouble."

Voldemort was thinking about it. "I do need help with just plotting. And I do need to gather more followers…. Alright, we work together, but remember I'm a Dark Lord. I don't take orders from no one."

"Why of course Lord Voldemort, I wouldn't want to take your thunder now would I?" He took his seat at the other end of the table and pulled out a hologram map of London. Because neither wizards of ever seen this type of Muggle technology, they were actually interested. "I know you believe in the old ways, but sometimes the new helps out much better than the old. This is a hologram map of London, a map of all the streets, sewer lines, and secret passages."

Snape looked like he opened up a Christmas gift, he was actually quite excited. "I've seen this on Television growing up, it was the dream of the future. I cannot believe you Muggles were capable of creating such a masterpiece."

"You be surprised what we had to go through to get this technology," Harry said. "Before I was able to assassinate, I had to help the engineers build this. I just couldn't believe the engineers design this either. How long did it take, two years?"

"Three years," Leopard King corrected. "And this map really helps us plan out attacks against political party members or gangs. So show me the design of Hogwarts."

Harry began to type in design codes, and Snape insisted in helping with the inside since he was a professor for a long time. Snape knew all of the secret passages thanks to his childhood enemies and knew of a secret room, known as "The Room of Requirement", which Harry never heard of. It was about an hour later when the full computer design of Hogwarts and the grounds were created. Leopard King looked very interested, since he never scene Hogwarts before.

"Interesting," he said. "so this is Hogwarts, just how all of the other wizards described what it looked like. So, you want a future plans for Hogwarts, correct? I need to know everything about its defences, so I can plan around it."

Snape began to talk about the wards around Hogwarts, the shield to prevent enemies from entering Hogwarts and Anti-Apparition wards to prevent teleporting in, excluding the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Secret passages were constructed with passwords and so on. The gang leader listen attentively typing in the information he was being told. Harry was sitting and playing with his pocket knife, he also was looking through some files on new targets that were on the meeting table. Voldemort and Lucius were talking amongst themselves. Harry was getting real bored.

"Sir, whose my next target?" Harry asked, disrupting the conversation.

"Potter, that's very rude of you!" Lucius yelled at the boy. "You can't just ask that while they converse about this very important matter."

Harry glared at Lucius. "For your information, we had a deal and I want to catch up with all of my killings before something major happens. Interrupting the boss is something very common here. He actually expects half the time for me to interrupt his meetings."

"Sadly it's true," said Leopard King. "No matter how many times I punish him, it's like he's a sponge and it has no effect on him. I just stopped and let him go, after all he's one of my tops."

"I'm very curious myself," Voldemort said. "What mission is he going on? Whose is his kill?"

"Actually…" Leopard King said, "it's not an assassination. It's more like a bargaining mission."

Harry stared at him. "Who are we bargaining?"

"The most powerful group in the world," Leopard King said. "Anonymous." Harry stared at the man who reminded him of Dumbledore.

"Are you out of your mind? They are very notorious for some of their stunts," Harry said, then he smiled. "I'm assuming you want them to be our allies for something… hacking, raids, distractions… what could you possibly want from them?"

Leopard King gives his most relaxed smile. "Just like Lord Voldemort, power. With them by our side, nothing can get in our way."

"Which Anonymous are we after?"

"It counts who you find first and what their terms are. You think you can handle the fragile mission, Raven?"

Harry gave his wicked smile. "Absolutely."


End file.
